Continued End Story
by ShadowHart
Summary: life is like a chess game "the queen protects the King" . Yuuri and Murata's life after Death... after they abduct . "what i need is your pure blood to activate this Stone, the most powerful thing in this world" . what possible outcome this event may had happen.
1. Chapter 1: Drop

_**i dont own Kyo Kara Maoh... i was just Fan of it... and i was hoping that it have season 4... ONEGAI!**_

_**now here you go, please do review it you want to help me for the good of this story :D**_

Chapter 1: Drop

"Forgive me Wolfram" Yuuri said trying to breath

"Hold on you wimp! Don't close your eyes!" tears dwell in Wolfram's face

"i.. can't anymore, Wolf, please… bear with me" Yuuri Caught twice, "I'm happy to meet you, in this 5 years of time"

"hey wimp! Don't talk nonsense! You wont die, I swear! I will do what it takes just for you to live!"

Yuuri smiled bitterly,

'I'm happy to meet you Wolfram, at first I'm quite angry to engement thingy, but, thanks for everything'

"Wolfram, I… I Lo…"

"Wimp! Wimp! Yuuri! Y.U.U.R.I!"

##################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shinou"

"ssshhhh, don't talk too much, so much blood comes out to your body, you lost energy if you do so"

"I, will definitely want to know who was behind this… I want to"

"how, do you have any idea? Your on edge of dying yet you still think that?"

"I will live once again, and so to Yuuri, I know you can handle those stuff"

"but…!"

"Shinou, I'm tired please let me have some rest for awhile, till the next 20 years neh?, take care the Kingdom while were gone"

"Leave it to me"

"good, I know we can do this, give Shibuya…. Make him rule this kingdom once again… preserve it"

"yes"

"and Shi.."

"ssssshhhh, don't worry, I will do anything…. Dai"

.

Two man came inside the tent…

"Shinou, heika how's Geika?" it was Yozak

"Heika?" Gunter asked

"he…" Shinou whispered

"don't tell me…" Gunter's eyes widen

"please say this wasn't true" Yozak trembles

Shinou close his eyes, "time flies" he held Murata closer to him, "till next time, Dai"

################################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A grumpy man accompanied by this younger brother came near to them

"Wolfram" a man from the back said

"he left us," he bowed

"what?"

"Yuuri left us!" Wolfram said

"tsk!"

"Conrart" Wolfram said coldly

"now what?! I cant believe I failed on my job to protect his highness" Conrart said angrily

"it's gods will Conrart, we cant cheat death" Wolfram said badly hurt, "Yuuri save my life, if it wasn't for him, I already died now" he burst crying

Gwental was there, no words came out of this mouth, he still can't belive what happen

They all can't believe

"Wolfram! Conrart! How's his highness?!" a silver haired man running towards them

"Gunter, how is Geika?"

"He…" face palm

"Gunter…?"

"we lost him to"

"seriously? In just a snap, we lost our two most valuable treasure! Why does Fate massing with us?"

"why does fate messing with us?!" Conrart repeated

"Shinou, Heika wants to have a little more time to accept this too, he cherish Geika so much and he cant believe it happen without his notice"

"I will kill those Von Hansburry! They were the reason! It didn't happen if they wasn't abduct Yuuri and Geika this won't happen! I will kill them till the last drop of blood flow on those bodies like what happen to Yuuri!"

"Wolfram" a darm aura came near to them

They face the person at their back

"Wolfrom, we both want to do the same, but everything will be alright, I take care of everything"

"huh?"

"we only need is to past the time"

##############################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````

I close my eyes, I became weaker every minute. The dagger gives my limb hurts like hell

_"you die!"_

_Then out of nowhere, a dagger hit me_

_Then blood came out_

_"what?!"_

_"your being reckless, Daikenja" a playfull tone of voice come across my ears_

_Tsk damn this, I haven't seen he's coming! I cant believe I die on the place like this, it's nonsense, I wouldn't_

_"what do you want?" I asked, heaviness was on my voice_

_I can now feel the cold floor, I was sitting trying to balance _

_The man on my front smirked, " all I want is your….."_

_I cant understand the next words came out on his mouth_

_I heard some noises, their leaving me?!_

_What?_

_If I remember correctly, they still need something on me_

_What is it? I need to know_

_I'm no idiot not to know it, but what is it?_

_"Daikenja"_

_I look at the door_

_I saw Shinou, he was there standing, fire blazing on his blue eyes, he saw me lean on the wall almost fell, he then pick me up slowly…. Carefully._

_I can see regret playing on his eyes, why? Is there something wrong?_

_I gave up m last energy to talk to him… it seems I make my goal… making him happy and calm before I left,_

_Shinou, you deserve to be happy._

_._

The seen always plays on my mind

This is painful, but I'm glad to accept it

ACCEPT MY DEATH

.

I see black… darkness, so I died again, huh? This is normal on me having hundred of lives, still, I think thi is quite great…. Seeing Shinou once again is the best…. I suppose

.

Huh?

That light again huh

It did came again, and I'm waiting for it this long time

"Kesha!"


	2. Chapter 2:Brand New same History

Chapter 2: brand new same world

_ "you die!"_

_Then out of nowhere, a dagger hit me_

_Then blood came out_

_"what?!"_

_"your being reckless, Daikenja" a playfull tone of voice come across my ears_

_Tsk damn this, I haven't seen he's coming! I cant believe I die on the place like this, it's nonsense, I wouldn't_

_"what do you want?" I asked, heaviness was on my voice_

_I can now feel the cold floor, I was sitting trying to balance _

_The man on my front smirked, " all I want is your….."_

_I cant understand the next words came out on his mouth_

_I heard some noises, their leaving me?!_

_What?_

_If I remember correctly, they still need something on me_

_What is it? I need to know_

_I'm no idiot not to know it, but what is it?_

_"Daikenja"_

_I look at the door_

_I saw Shinou, he was there standing, fire blazing on his blue eyes, he saw me lean on the wall almost fell, he then pick me up slowly…. Carefully._

_I can see regret playing on his eyes, why? Is there something wrong?_

_I gave up m last energy to talk to him… it seems I make my goal… making him happy and calm before I left,_

_Shinou, you deserve to be happy._

_._

The seen always plays on my mind

This is painful, but I'm glad to accept it

ACCEPT MY DEATH

"Kesha!"

huh? I look at my side

"Yuuna, hey"

It's weird, we both reincarnated to this world… as GIRLS

I don't know if I shall approach him… or I say her… if she remembers any of her past life

Oh Shinou what are exactly your thinking

Or Bob? Why… well, I'm not telling being a girl sucks, it's just that…

Well, I became a girl many times after I reincarnated, and I know how to act on it but thinking to Yuuna… she forgot what life of being a girl since she lost her memory of Julia.

.

Wait I haven't introduce yet, I'm Murata Kesha, as of now I am a model of a high school magazine, together with Shibuya Yuuna, we met here a year ago when my manager introduce her, we became good friends after that, I approach her first of course

_"hello everyone, good morning this is Shibuya Yuuna from Takiyaki Middle high, I hope you be friends with her"_

_"YES MANAGER" we all replied_

_She wears a pink dress and her hair curled and is ribbon on both side… she is cute to see, innocent, her eyes and hair colour haven't changed, it still the same… she look femine and fragile._

_Well me? as usual having a black and eyes like her and also long like my first life, a sided bangs and curl wavy haired… well they say I'm like her, fragile and innocent, were on same age, 15 years old _

"come on we'll have to go on beach side with our foes" she smiled

She never change, her personality is still as ever

"ah yes, coming!" I ran towards them

We laugh and giggles and enjoy the pictorials

Well, I haven't said what is the magazine all about… these mag is all about the famous schools and every school has it's own representative of boys and girls as if the school were united… in sports, they always against each other, so this magazine wants that every high school to be as one…. Also there's no malicious on this thing since it was parental guidance.

"that's good"

**Click**

"face here"

**Click**

"now turn"

**click**

"fantastic! You were all fabulous!" they said

"so tiring" I commented

"Yep, but you know what its fun! Having new friends in the different school is sometimes dream to me, especially in your school, the most known school here in Japan since they said that you have great athletes in different sports, its so awesome, also, they said that the people school there are all rich and I can see in you that you are also since you have 3 big companies here and abroad…"

"hehe" all I can comment she is very talkative for a girl

Gosh what was on her? Did she really has no memory of the past?

Darn, so unlucky

Still, I didn't remember what I promise to myself… the reason why I came back, to know what is that man talk about… if I still remember how his lips curve… he was saying a stone… Stone? Weird, what shall he need to that stone anyway?

"seems your mind is occupied" our manager came

"oh miss Tachibana, I was just thinking, It seems I remember something from the past"

"oh? Mind to share it?"

"well, if it's ok, could I make it a secret for a while?"

"sure no problem darling, if that's what you want" then she leave

I sight

Hhhmmmm were did Yuuna go?

"hey Kesha come here" she was hiding on a wall

"huh?" in no particular thought, I came

We walk on a forest like but actually wasn't…. what?  
>why do I make fun of myself anyway?<p>

"remember this place?" he face me…. I mean she face me hehe

"this place?" I whispered, "it did familiar to me"

She smiled, " we once use this to travel to the Shin Makoku, remember?" she asked waiting for a reply

"don't tell me?" I was astound

"I alwas want you too tell about this thing but I'm scared, I just thought that what if you don't remember any…. Then I will be like a laughing stock" she pout

"I remember" I smiled

"Kesha, did you miss then?" she asked while looking at the water

"huh?" I cross a brow

"I miss them, Wolfram, Conrart, Gunter, Yozak, Greta, I miss them all" she said, eyes were sorrow, she sit

"me too" holding her shoulder

"do you think we can go back there?" she asked

"yes, I do believe" I smiled, "everything is possible"

"heh, you're right Kesha, I'm still believing in my heart it's possible"

so how was it?


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

Chapter 3: Going Home

~Yuuna's POV~

"Kesha"

we both look at our back, it's our friend from another school

"can you help me with something, it's about..."

i look at the lake

I wonder how' everyone doing, I miss them so much

Conrad who always there to protect me, even Yozak

Wolfram, my fiancé, there's no more who yells at me for being nice to everyone

Gunter, who always there to supervise me and help me, and even Gwendal

Greta, my sweet little child, I'm sure she grew as a lovely girl by now

Anissina, her inventions were awesome but sometimes…. As you know… hehe, not that good

.

There is so many things I've learn on Shin Makoku, and finally, I see a Dragon… that was incredibly nice, hug, and so great, I thought I could die at first, became a lunch of that Animal

Also those bearbies, they are certainly cute and cuddly.

And guess what, I'm the King who wants trouble… but Murata says before that Shinou was more trouble than I, and I agree at what I have witness so far in that machine of future or whatsoever was it haha

Also Morgif, that awesome sword how could I ever forgot that creepy sword, he's best on Halloween XD

.

At first, it was frustrating but I manage to do the best of I can and I don't wanna go.

I wish they were alright safe and sound

.

.

I WANT TO GO BACK THERE!

MY SECOND HOME!

THE PLACE I CERTAINLY MISS WHENEVER I GO BACK HERE ON EARTH

.

One of the tricky thing I encounter there was battling the Shousho, I thought there was no hope, but miss Julia help me, and in any event, her soul was on me.

Surprising

Huh?

Uuuhhhhmmmm

It seems that the water just…

It seems move a little.

And with no further ado, I touch the water with my bare hands

And…

And…

And…

A black Hole?!

How could it's possible to have a black hole inside a lake?

Wait I knew this thing!

It was like before, like my last life

I close my eyes

Am I going back?

*SPLASH*

'cough'

'cough'

'cough'

Huh?

A walls?

A pond?

This place…

This is…

"maou" there was I voice, I turn to my left

There was this gorgeous man with white suit standing holding a clean dry towel

"here, we won't allow our next maou to catch cold" he said warmly

I stand and take it

"thanks, Gu…"

"Heika, I am Gunter Von Christ and I'm here to supervise you and help you in your daily needs as a maou" he again said warmly

"well…" I said almost whispered

"good day Heika, I am Conrart Weller serves as your protector" he said nothing more nothing less

"uhm.. is… is there a problem?" I crossed a brow

"no there's nothing to be worry about Heika, they were waiting for you at the Castle, but please change clothes for a bit" he reply

'what's wrong with all of them?' I thought

"I cant's believe your accepting this, maybe by now your freaking out" it's Conrart,

"well, it seems you are trusting person, right?"

"hello Heika, I'm glad to see you, I'm Ulrike.." the cute little girl said

Hhmm, well not so little since she was 800 years old anyway

.

So I dress up… It seems I haven't seems I haven't seen Shinou around here in his temple I wonder why, well currently I was wearing another pink dress with ruffles on top, the temple maidens also fixed my hair

"if you don't want the dress please tell us, it was my mother's taste, and she do it in her tailoring crew" it was Conrad

Oh Cheri-sama…

*sweat drop*

"no, it's great, comfortable" hehe it's hard to act as normal, it seems they have forgotten about me, so, so sad

Well, I have another life by now, I am no longer Yuuri who they know, I was a girl now, and I should act as one… still now, I'm thinking, how could I do that? I'm the reincarnation of ms Julia, but i never remember even a single memory of her so how could I know?!

Hhhhmmmm….

I where…. Well I mean is, we are here on it's way to the castle, there were cheering and praising, oh boy, it's been a long time since it last happened.

"heika please do tell us if your not comfortable" it was Gunter

"no problem about it, I enjoy myself" I smiled

He gaze at me, I look away, I don't know why but i certainly did

I can see he crossed a brow and look away to

We arrive at the castle, Gwendal and Wolfram was there waiting

I'm delighted to see Wolfram, I miss him… really I smiled

We dismounted the horse Gwendal bowed as a sign of respect and said, " I am Gwendal Von Voltaire, beside me is my youngest Brother Wolfram Von Bielefeld, we are happy to see you arrived here safely Heika" his face never did changed… his expression is as usual

"alright you can relax" I said

I look at Wolfram and smiled… he never changed

"hmpf" he whispered but I knew Wolfram very well, I know this 'little lord brat' is still the LITTLE LORD BRAT who I always know

.

Finally…. I can say I'm home…. AGAIN

So finally! so what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4:Before Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 4: Before Tragedy Strikes

"Heika, what is your name again?" Gunter asked me

*I Sweat Drop*

Oh boy, I can't anymore, it's hard to act like you don't know them

It sucks!

"it's Yuuna" I answered

Then they all glared at me, well since it was like 'Yuuri'

Gwendal clear his throat, "by now Shinou Heika wants your presence"

" Shinou Heika?" I crossed a brow

"he was the 1st Maou and he supervise this country after the 27th Maou died, then after he died Shinou Heika waited another 20 years after choosing a new Maou" it was Gunter who explain

As expected to Gunter, hehe

The door opens, revealing a man…

He looks dignified and respected, those red clothing, I can still remember those sapphire eyes that makes any gals, and even guys heart drop on the floor, the one who Wolfram looks alike.

Still Wolfram is different to him, those green deep eyes, of course some height and the way they two are… Shinou is a RULER, while Wolfram is a FOLLOWER.

"we finally meet 28th Maou" he look at me at the corner of his eyes

"WHAT?! EVEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?" I was shock from what I said, I even close my mouth from realizing

"my, my, the only person who yell at me like that was MY Sage" he really did emphasis the word 'my' oh Shinou he's yours!

"I'm sorry, it seems you don't even know"

"what should I know?" a playful words came out on his mouth

"uuuhhhmmm" I lower my head

"the Maou should not tell secrets if it wasn't a very special thought you know" a smirked drawn on his mouth

"it was nothing! And besides, it seems it wasn't concern you big time" I turn my left, please stop this conversation!

Silence

.

.

.

Everything is in silence

.

.

.

UNTIL…

.

.

.

"oh my it seems that little YUURI had changed over the years"

I glared at him

My eyes really did turn big circle on him,

I was shocked that my mouth also open wider as usual

He just smirked, "well, it seems you need to prepare for your coronation"

"Shinou, I want to as…."

The door opens, "please Heika, I shall escort you on your Chamber" it was Gunter bow to me

"tell me, please, what…" I was cut

"please bring him to his Chamber" he said very polite yet full of authority, "maybe we have to chat some other time" he added

Then we left him on the room, I forgot to tell you, it was his private office, Conrad told me that he use this after me and Murata's death to govern Shin Makoku.

Currently I was on my so called Chamber…

Everyone was almost the same except… they lack on something, I wonder what was it?

"Cheer up" Conrad told me

"you should be the one who should" I announced

"what?" he asked

"it seems you look down" I answered

"it was nothing" he glared away

"no it wasn't , I can feel there was something wrong on you!" I insisted, "you can tell me about it, I remember what my mother told me that, telling your problem may ease your burden"

"very well" he give up

"just tell me the truth, I can keep secrets" I smiled

"20 years ago…" he told me story

I gulp

_"what are you doing Murata?" Yuuri asked to his friend_

_"nothing" he smiled_

_"oh don't play dumb!"_

_Murata giggles a little, "I found something interesting and I want to check it out" he said_

_"really can I come?" Yuuri asked delighted_

_"sure but… if lord Weller allows you to" he smiled_

_Currently we are on the west side of the Castle, Murata told me there was a place in the Castle that he always fun to visit 4,000 years ago._

_"oh just come on!" I grab his wrist and ran_

_"Shibuya wait up!"_

_They stop on a wall, Murata push something then there's a so called way out_

_"wow this castle is great!" Yuuri commented_

_We walk then we arrived a unfamiliar place, it's high that you can see Shin Makoku_

_"Heika" a words ran on the back, it was Conrad_

_"hehe…. Sorry Conrad"_

_He exhaled deeply, you always runs into like this huh"_

_A hush, the trees and leaves sway_

_"stay behind me Heika, Geika" Conrad said_

_"what's wrong?" Yuuri asked_

_._

_"uuuhhhhhhmmmmmm" _

_we look on our back_

_._

_"MURATA!"_

_Murata was holding by a man on black unconscious, he drag like a piece of garbage_

_"Murata!" Yuuri and Conrad run to him, they face Many man on black, Conrad sway his sword to those people…_

_._

_._

_Until.._

_._

_._

_One of them smirked_

_He look on his back, he saw Yuuri also on the same position as Murata_

_He groans on pain, he saw his left hand on blood, he got wounded_

_They ran faster_

_He did too but, they ran fast like tigers and because of his wounds he barely reach them until he lost his vision_

"so that was happen" I look down

"then…" he closed his fist tighter

I look at him worriedly

"Yuuri Heika Died and also to Geika, they lost so much blood that we can't healed, we all can't accept it, our prize possession just taken away from us in just a snap" he was angry

"I'm sorry" I said

"no it wasn't your fault, it was ours, the place was still Shin Makoku and History tells that Shinou Heika and Geika always there to gazed at Shin Makoku, they said it was a place good for relaxation, and enemies were hard to infiltrate, but we found out that they crash the main barrier to get inside" He explained

"I see" I said almost a whispered

"you should take your rest, it's your big day tomorrow" he told me calmly

"alright" I smile

"and don't worry we will protect you, and that's a promise"

The next day…..

The music plays, I was walking on the isle, those soldiers and the nobles was on my gaze, other seems delighted and the rest wasn't

I was scared! Let me go home!, now I wear Gold and Black dress, plainly.

At the front I can see Shinou standing waiting for me

I remember this, I stick my hand on the falls then it eat me… then after that I'm home

.

I gulp,

"you know what to do I preferred" he smirked playfully in whispered

"yeah" I nodded

Then put my hand to the waterfalls… and

.

.

It feels great

.

.

Huh

"its grabbing me… HELP!" I shouted

They were all like before…. Mouth open in shock

"so tell me Yuuna, do you enjoy drip into the water?" it was Kesha, so I did came back

"I got home" I place a happy big smile on my face

"huh?" she crossed a brow

"I came back home" I stand, "to Shin Makoku"

my Sincere hope was... you like it :D


	5. Author's Note :D

Author's note

i want to thank you...

.

.

yes

**Y O U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

for reading this simple story of mine,

i'm appreciated so much! like my heart pop out on my chest

anyways...

to the next more chapters

i promise to these more interesting :D

specially the ending :D

it already created on my head and it is already fix

.

.

to Allanes Jane Manalo... thanks friend for supporting me and this story

AND TO EVERYONE

please feel free to suggest...

.

.

also the next chapters will be post next week i suppose...

.

i promise to make this more interesting... so...

GOOD LUCK TO ME

GOOD LUCK TO YOU

GOOD BLESS...

thank you :D


	6. Chapter 5: his,,,,HER?

CHAPTER 5: his…. HER?!

this is for Aira Aura... thanks for your, review, i am really appreciated here is my answer, he he

.

feel free to review :)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"ok let's go!" then I jump over the pool of course I want to go back as soon as possible, since Shinou allow me to come back to Shin Makoku again, I was certain to use my power

I raise on the water

"it can't be help, this body doesn't still recognize power wasn't it? I'm the Maou yet I still don't know what this body can do

Darn so hopeless, what if I talk to Kesha, maybe she can help me contact Shinou to help me…. Hhmmm

"what are you doing down there?" someone possesses melancholic voice dang on my head

I look up, "Kesha! Your I good timing!" I uttered

"huh?" he crossed a brow

"help to go on Shin Makoku" I insisted

To glance away, "I can't" he said almost whispered

Huh?

"As you can see, he wasn't allow me to come back there" he closed his eyes, "if he opens the dimension for me, maybe I could"

"Kesha" I whispered

"your lucky you saw him, in this life, even his shadow I'm sorry I haven't seen" she was sad

"do you love him?" with no further ado I said

I closed my mouth after realizing it

"eh? Yuuna said something ridiculous again huh?" she cheered up, "but maybe you can put it that way, I cherish him more than anything in this world, I want only his happiness, that's all, or maybe it was just something…" she look up as her eyes open, she spoke what her heart want

"I'm leaving, dry up alright, the photo shoot will start in a few minutes, please prepared" she really possess a sweet voice that anyone want to hear.

Oh?

A tornado?

The water circles all it's will

And

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

*SPLASH!*

"Heika!" Gunter?

So I came back,

"here you go, we don't want to you to be sick"

"thanks"

Then Shinou arrive

"can we talk?" I asked

"Heika?" they cross a brow

"please" I beg

"Change dress, I'll wait you at the hall of oracles" then he leave

###########################################################

"so what do want?" he asked

"why?, what in the world are you thinking? Why you let us live again?"

"hhmmm?, because my sage requested me too"

"he requested" he said coolly

"he requested? I mean she, since he became she after the reincarnation"

"what?" I brutally asked

He closed his eyes, "my sage wishes to know what are the motives of those people for doing the crime, and as for you, he wishes you to live, your job wasn't finished here after all"

"Really? So…. But why? Why you won't let her come back here, she misses you, and I can feel it, she…"

"I know" he cut me

"I miss him too, I don't want myself away from him, but it can't be help

"I want her to be protected, if I will bring her here, and the living here did even know you are Yuuri it will be hard for her to gather information

"Shinou Heika" the door closed

We both look them

"she was…" Gunter whispered

"so they found out" he smirked

"hey what was going on? Could you tell us?" by this time it was Wolfram

Any way Wolfram's here, I thought…

"so it all make a sense" he lower his head

"her smile is just like his, the way she act… it was just like.."

"WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS THING BEFORE?!" Wolfram's anger burse out

"I can't, especially it wasn't so sure, and even I can't tell if they can manage to go back" Shinou explain

"but how could you manage this?" Conrad asked

"I asked a help to Earth's Maou, Bob, I give him the privileged to choose you will bear their soul, so I'm a little shock he chooses woman instead of man for you two"

"well, maybe he just want lord Von Bielefeld and Yuuri to have a proper wedding since traditionally on earth, man to man wasn't expected" he said playfully

"seriously, Heika, your jokes got too far" Ulrike reminded

"well, that's the only reason I can think, so maybe their vows should be repeated… what do you say?" he smile sheepishly

Oh well, Shinou will always be Shinou whatever generation will be…

Still…

"HUWAT?!"

##############################################################

So here I am again on the Castle, I will have a dinner meeting…. Again…. With the 26th Maou and the 3 not lookalike brothers… but this time, Shinou was present

"so this is the setting where Yuuri accidentally proposed to Wolfram, wasn't it?" Shinou break the silence

"hey!" I blushed reddish… and so to Wolfram I see, Cheri-sama just giggles, seriously, what is the 1st king thinking?

"they were different" I look at Wolfram

"Yuuri and Yuuna are different" he repeated, "she just have his soul but she can't be Yuuri! They maybe have same smile like Weller-kyou said but definitely he wasn't her!"

"wolfram!"

"and even so, I still don't believe he was her, I cant accept it, I wont!"

"wolfram" I whispered

"so I tell you, how could you give to her the thrown, she didn't even shownher powers, a powers like his, Geika has same powers from his 1st life till last, so I believe she has his powers, and if not, let just stop nonsense!"

I look down, 'how could I believe him that I am Yuuri? Shinou it's hard' I thought

####################################################################

You have a big fuss on your head Yuuri, "Shinou"

"you still like Wolfram wasn't you?" he asked

"well I? I do? I don't know, but I'm sure Yuuri and I are Different, I only have his soul, but it still depends on me how to live on this life right? I'm not sure but I think so, I like Wolfram, from the time I met him, my heart flutter, only the soul I inherited to him, not the heart, so I was… eerrr" I look down

"I want to share you a story" he look at the clear dark sky that was full of dark clouds, rain start to fall

"huh?" I crossed a brow, he wasn't like Shinou I knew, heseems like someone else

"very long time ago before our time, there was the powerful thing and it can give a power like gods have" he smiled

I listened to him

"but one time the people on this world abuse it's power so the gods make the decision, they seal it and put the key on someone's soul" he's said, still eyes on sky

"one day, one god fell in love with her and do what it takes to be with this person" he smiled sweetly

"but the other gods wasn't fun of this statement, so they created something, they put a cursed on her… that she will be isolated, no one will ever tried to be with her scared enough that they will have the cursed she bears" his eyes narrowed

"this god can't do anything but watch her suffer and just help her ease the pain from afar, and never had a chance to express his love to her once again, he watched her as he reincarnated many many times, without the knowledge of the past, it hurts him but that was the only way for her to be free and be happy, even knowing not to be with her till the end of time"

his voice can see sadness, when did he learn to show his vulnerable side?

"is there something wrong?" he asked

"aaahhhmmmm the way you tell that story likes you are that person" I said unbelievable

He laugh hysterically, "of course not, it was just a story that I read when I was young"

"eeehhhh"

He look at me, "what do I want to tell you was, as long as you have the chance to be with the one you love, it just fade and can never be back…. So maybe this was the 2nd time and your last so do your best" he smiled,

"just trust yourself, everything will surely be alright in the end" he added

##########################################################################

"Wolfram"

"what?!" he said angrily

"i don't know what would i do for you to believe that a i am Yuuri but i will do everything" i said

"really? Could you stop? You will never be Yuuri for me, NEVER!" He shouted

"WOLFRAM!" Gunter and Conrad chorused

This is it, "i only want to make up with you because as Shinou said, as long as there is life there is still a chance, i have given this another life to make up with you and yet...!" i shouted back

"i never asked you to do that because there is only one person that i will love and that is Yuuri... you know what?!** YOU ARE NOT YUURI, SO COULD YOU STOP CLAIMING THAT YOU ARE HIM!**

*SLAP*

"HOW COULD YOU?! You have no right to said it, you are a slumber idiot and i mean it and will never take it back, not ever!"

"Heika"

I then realize what I said, I ran to nowhere, all want is to leave this shameful thing, i can't believe it happen again, like the first time

############################################################################

sorry for changing of cutting... sometimes it wont work T_T

anyways hope you like it

till now i cant make this story so interesting... seriously


	7. Chapter 6: THE ENEMY

Chapter 11: A story from the Past

.

**_"Dhalle, we believe in you, that you shall not let anyone use it again" the god spoken_**

**_"you can count on me… for the good of this world"_**

**_._**

**_"I am Blaze" the guy smiled_**

**_He has a soft gentle voice and a smile like an angel with a pleasing looks like one of the gods the girl sees on the Shrine_**

**_He wears a stone on his neck… Dhalle knew he was one of the gods the minute her eyes lays on that solid thing… she knew he is the protector of the stone and will be forever on her side till the rest of time… like a lifetime partner._**

**_._**

**_They both spend lots of time together and cherished one another, creating wonderful memories_**

**_._**

**_In each passing days… weeks or even months… a joyful memories they created until the time comes that they were certain that they both love each other and want to be with each other till the rest of time_**

**_But this should never be…_**

**_They both knew that it was a rule that they must never ever be in love with one another, the protector of the stone and the bearer of the key must never ever be in love with one another because something unexpected might happen… knowing Blaze that he was a god, they can't punish him heavily so Dhalle take all the blames while Blaze send back to heaven. Still though, they weren't repent for what they've done, because they were aware from the very begining that every single happiness, every single smile painted on their lips is the double sadness they can encounter in the future time._**

**_How much pain can you take after seeing your love one suffering life after life after life?_**

**_A blame that both of you should shoulder_**

**_How much pain can you take because all you can do is watch of your dear love one hurting?_**

**_A sorrow that is unmeasurable_**

**_How much pain can you take for the sake of the world?_**

**_._**

~Shinou's POV~

I can't sleep, how much effort I tried to, currently, I was on the tomb… my breath was heavy… I can't take it anymore, the suffering and hatred I created in those years is coming back to me now… I manage to forget about it that time… sure time flies after that incident.

I went in the oracle chamber to think…

I just wonder, if that didn't happen, could this be happening? I'm sure it will never be and this will turn out different

I already made up my mind now, I won't, I will never make the same mistake I've once made from before.

It was really heart breaking… and the only solution I could think of to repay that…. Oh it wasn't enough… that will be not enough… if I could measure it, it didn't reach even the half

"Shinou Heika" Ulrike came forward on my back, "Shinou Heika's soul seems lost" she approach me

"do i seems like it?" I asked

"Shinou Heika, what is the problem?" she was worried

"there's nothing for you to be worry about" I just answered

"but Shinou Heika"

~End of POV~

#########################

~At the Castle~

"but Yuuri" it was Wolfram

"I don't even know if she is alright, how could you tell me that I should calm down?" she asked

"we've head back with some nonsense reasons… I want to asked Shinou about it, didn't he said we are not far from the hideout of those abductors?" she was worried, "so why didn't we just continue?"

"it's better to be safe than to be sorry" Conrad answered

"what, is there anything wrong?" she asked

"they held Geika, if we shown ourselves there, surely, they could kill her" he explained

"we lost both of you once and we never let it happen again" Wolfram added

"But.." Yuuna said

"Heika…" it was Conrad

.

"this world has many surprises that we can encounter…" it was Shinou

.

"…there were happiness that we can share to everyone…" Conrad…

.

"…sadness, jealousy, and any negative feelings in our hearts…" Shinou…

.

"…regrets we take in every single second of our life" it was Conrad

.

"…people wishes for all of good lucks" it was Shinou

.

"… but we can never had all the good luck in our living like we wishes to…" Wolfram

"…most of us receive bad luck…" Conrad

.

"…I really want to protect her, I want to save her from oblivion…"it was Shinou

.

"… we all want to save her from a possible death she's facing to…" it was Conrad

.

"…but I believe she knew we'll come to save her" it was Ulrike

.

"…she is a smart person, I believe she can handle anything on her own" Wolfram shrugged

"how could you say it? Kesha was a girl now, she isn't Murata Ken! She is more feminine… she… she could have Daikenja's soul but still, she is Kesha" Yuuna insisted

"Heika please calm down, I know… we know, but believe us everything will turn out right" it was Conrad

.

"all we need is to believe in her" Shinou said

Ulrike did smile… she believe in the so called Shokoku no Daikenja, she believe that person can handle everything… because the soul already surpass many more trials than this… and she believes that it is the best way

Suddenly….

"Shinou Heika!"

.

*boom!*

"what was that?" they all look at the place… smoke was on the sky, it was visible on the night sky thanks for the full moon and the light it radiant…

"it was an attack!" Wolfram was the one who voice it out

"The explosion was far from the capital…good thing" Conrad said it in relief, "still…"

The door open

"Heika!" Gunter suddenly appear on the room

"Gunter! What's happening?" Yuuna asked

"it seems that they finally came out" Gunter answered with a fierce look

"who?" Yuuna asked

"the black organization that Yozak monitored this past few weeks… that we've encounter on the north of the kingdom… and we believe that they hold Geika" he announced

"WHAT?!" Yuuna's eyes widen, "are you sure?"

"it was still a theory but we need to stop them, they heading to the so called Shrine of the goddess and goddesses" he explain

"why? why do they need to go there?" she asked

Conrad… and even Wolfram cross a brow

They knew no one is allowed to enter there after the incident

All people knew about it and the danger it could lead

"I don't know but Yozak and Gwendal already came there" he added

"well, then come on let's go!"

############################

"Heika, I'm sensing Geika" Ulrike said

"where?" he asked

"she was near the Shrine where she died on her last life" she explain

"I'm going there" he announced

"can I go with you Heika?" she asked

"well then let's go!"

###############################

"NO! Not a chance! Chanes" it was Kesha

"oh really? Do you think you can reject this?" this Chanes asked with a Red hair and Yellowish eyes

"you're too weak that your magical powers can't stand against me" he added

"you won't get away with this" you can see the pain in her voice

Currently she was kneeling on the floor helplessly

She tried to flee from her abductors, but the pain in her chest was making her weak

.

_"now shall we?" Chanes asked_

_._

_Kesha was standing on a room… her both hands were holding by the two big and powerful man… she pulled her both hands with force but not _succeed…_ she tried to flee once more but it was useless… her strength was not match against the two man_

_"don't try to escape… you can't… or do you expect that there someone who will come to save you?" he added_

_"you'll pay for this!" she said in low but powerful voice_

_"oooh? I'm scared now" he sarcastically said_

_She tch'ed… her effort is nothing, she believes_

_"shall we start the show?" Chane asked_

_The stone lights up like a million fireflies… it illuminates a blue light that a sun produces with its magnificent blue color…_

_Chane walkes near her_

_The solid rock touch her chest... a cold solid thing_

_Little by little, a massive cold thing was touching her chest making bit her lower lips, she didn't know if blood is flowing out and she doesn't even care_

_Her knees trembles she got Goosebumps…she want to run but it was hopeless_

_For all her life, she never feel this way before, ever since Daikenja reincarnated as a different person… but people really do change since there is no permanent thing in this world… nothing is permanent… many thing change_

_she was scared and feel hopeless_

_This lifetime was not easy on her… that she wishes she should stop living, trauma is still killing her… she can't remember even a single thing what this man is saying_

_Daikenja could asked Shinou about his past life and if he do… surely she have no trouble now_

_Daikenja really should asked Shinou_

_The pain of reminiscing the past came over her… repentance is too late now that she is again facing her own death…_

_But this death was quite new to her since she haven't experience it till now_

_But the pain she experiencing right now is more unbearable like those memories of her past life_

_._

_She closed her eyes little eyes…_

_She was trying to sit down but the two big man won't allow her_

_She want to spill the pain, she want to shout but managing not to_

_Only thing that spill was the red liquor came out of her mouth_

_She caught and caught _

_The pain got deeper and deeper_

_Like a knife that was trying to stab her heart little by little_

_She closed her fist_

_"what did I do wrong to receive this kind of torture?" weak, her voice was so weak that even a fly near mouth can't hear_

_"what are you saying?" smirk is plastered over his face that she want to hit so hard_

_Her knees trembles _

_Until she just realize that the grip on both of her hand was remove even the necklace on her chest_

_Both her hands touches her chest _

_Pain was growing any minute_

_She saw some red liquor again but this time… it was from her hands_

_She was like a person lying on the floor after being hit by a 10 wheeled truck on their world_

_ "the stone don't have enough energy to take the key outside your soul and bring it out" the man said_

_"what… what are you talking… about?" he caught in ever words she said_

_"we need to go to the Shrine… the home of goddess and goddesses" he answered_

_Her eyes were widen… that was the place she died_

_She died on Shinou's arms_

_._

She didn't know what's going on… she was too weak to think

All she knew was this guy brutally pulled her on somewhere her vision can't clearly says

"Shinou" weak, but that was the last strength flowing on her body… she put it just to mention the original king's name until she passed out

.

.

.

#####################################

This should be the part two of the last chapter but I wasn't able to post since my laptop got it's dead batt and my typings… it was unsave so I need to retype but it was a little different from what it should be… forgive me…. English wasn't my native language so I am having a hard time for it…

.

Please I need some help for this story… just review… I has kinda having some out of story experience so help me out

Besides… tomorrow and the next day after that was my exam on 4 business subjects of mine so please pray with me to grant a passing result… or even a passing grade… haha

The last chapter was really something weird right? I rush that cause of some personal problems but anyway… see you guys next update…

.

Review

Review

Review

XD

Also thanks for Aira Aura for helping me

.

**I just wonder…. Will Kesha Died? What do you say?**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8:

#3rd POV#

"NO!"

"ARE YOU KNOTS?!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

a light came out, it circles on the body of the double black girl

.

suddenly a woman appeared

she became years older to what she looks like,

her hair grows longer and became more beautiful

like one of those gods that can catch your eyes on

.

her eyes were burning up like the fires of hell

but the color surrounds her was so deep blue

she raised her hands up to the sky forming a magic for an attack

the 'NINJAS' were all step backward waiting for it

"why?" the lass asked, "what do you want that you need to make these?"

she got no response

the lass cross a brow

"well then, PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

she then release the big crystal ball on her hands directly to those 'ninjas'

it exploded,

their eyes were all wide as they fell hardly on the ground

the 'ninjas turned like a bubbles... can't find anywhere

"are you alright, Heika?" it was Conrad

the lass smiled then pass out

"YUURI!"

"Heika!"

######

"so it happen again, huh? just like before" it was Yuuna

she woke up after the sleep

"Heika, you look incredibly beautiful, like a god! oh so charming one" it was Gunter

"really?" Yuuna smiled

"geez, what were you thinking wimp, leaving out to the castle, look what you have done!" Wolfram cross brow while eyes closed

"don't call me a wimp!" she yelled back, "and besides i won't actually leaving the castle if you didn't said those stupid words

Wolfram look away, "hmpf, i was just trying to know if you really are Yuuri!"

"LIE!" Yuuna reply

"why would i anyway?"

"ahem" it was Gwendal, "ahem, ahem"

she sweat drop

"nothing really change eeehhhh" it was Conrad

"eehhh?" they both chorused

###################

"they seems taking action faster than i thought" the bleach blond hair guy said

"Heika" the purple eyes girl said

"tsk, are they really under estimate me?!"

"Shinou, Heika, please calm down" it was again Ulrike

"How can you manage me to calm down? i'm sure they are now certain that the sage was living again... and probably... just probably they were looking for him! i could not let it happen again, that is enough! i'm sure that's the reason why they attack Yuuri" he explained

"Yuuna is Yuuri's new name Heika" she corrected

"eeerrr... i dont care!" the blond is really pissed of after watching what happen, he knew who they are...

they are the reason he great sage... _his_ great sage died and he want them to repay for what they had done

"i'm sorry Heika" she bow her head

she knew that he never... she never saw Shinou pissed of like that... and she doesn't want to see it

the 1st king relax himself, "it's alright Ulrike"

then the door opens

they both look at their back reveiling the current Maou and her subordinates

"Yuuna, Heika" it was Ulrike

"anuh, Can you bring me home?"

#########################

"KESHA!" Yuuna running towards her

"is there something happen?" Kesha cross a brow

she knew that Yuuna came to Shin Makoku again... but she feels something wasn't right to the friend

"some ninjas at Shin Makoku was about to kill me!" she cried waterfalls

"kill you?" she whispered

"uhm, Kesha?"

"when will you come next?" she asked all of a sudden

"dunno when will i can come back, but sure" Yuuna smiles

.

Kesha admits something is up... and it is playing on her mind

_"all I want is your….."_

that man... she knew he was behind this

" Ahh" it was Yuuna, "seems your on something" she was worried

"nuh, i was just thinking what to do in my assignment" she lied, she knew she shouldn't but saying the truth will be harder to explain

she knew it isn't the time for her to tell truth...

and still, she knew there is something that she haven't remember from the past

and there is one being could help her..

.

it was SHINOU

.

_"is memories important, Dai?"_

_he lower his head, "i haven't figure out it's important till now" was his answer_

_"forgetting memories has a reason... probably" Shinou smiles, "dont force your self"_

_"probably... eh?" he whispered_

_._

tsk, how could she forget some details of it?

but something is really up... and Shinou was also involve

she now certain that the blond king is hiding something from her and she really needs to know...

.

EVERY SINGLE DETAILS

.

#############################

"Shinou Heika? decide, this will turn riot if didn't stop"

"i know, but..."

"Geika said don't take all burdens, right?"

"but i'm tired passing him all the burdens"

"neh Heika, didn't Yuuna Heika said the Geika became a girl?"

"yeah"

"she once became Gensai Miko right? i wonder how Geika manage to became a woman"

Shinou turn his back and...

"Heika? are you laughing"

Shinou clear his throat "i should say, lets bring them here and make the PARTY begins"

#################################################################################################

Sorry for late update but i will do good next update... quite very busy these days in my studies oh well... i can't think a good blend this time, please forgive me and sorry for the wrong grammars and the bad chapter hehe... i knew this was really hard to understand


	9. Chapter 8: Past but Unknown

CHAPTER 8: Past but Unknown

Hi guys… i admit I can't write a story with battles so sorry about what happen last chapter, I'm working on it… sorry, how it delivers was somewhat frustrating… yeah but please understand it's my first story having some battles… also sorry for the grammars.

###################################

~Kesha's POV~

"Heika, Geika, welcome back"

Apparently, if you must know, we finally came back to Shin Makoku… again

I don't know something is wrong somehow

"so this beautiful lady is Geika? It was so amazing! SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOURS HEIKA!"

Well maybe you know who he is

I scattered my vision and open up my senses… Shinou wasn't here

Is that troublesome 1st king playing some pranks again?

.

We change clothes, well I wear a simple lilac dress till on my knees color clothes with some ribbon on the waist while Yuuna wear dark brown dress with flowers on design

…weird dress on Shin Makoku right? But Yuuna brought it here using a plastic bag

"what in the world are you wearing wimp?!" it was Wolfram again

Come to think of it where is Shinou, he should be here by now since that troublesome king loves to stick his nose on something like this, I gaze Ulrike but she glared away… alright something is up and I NEED TO KNOW IT

.

We decided to go at the castle and have a small feast…. Reason? Because we both… meaning by both is me and Yuuna came back here in Shin Makoku, Gunter insisted it after Ulrike told him well come back.

*I sight* the dinner was delicious, the foods… seems I haven't eat it for a hundred of years, I'm full

.

I'm at the veranda, the night was suit perfectly on me, it was then a no moon tonight and dark clouds painted on the sky on my spot I can see those two love bird

I fixed my gaze on them

who?

those two...

I just found that Yuuna and Wolfram are perfect for each other

... they seems having a heart to heart chat

that's great

I smiled… yes they were… if there something that should be perfect, it should be them

.

It just was so sad, that I can rest now completing my mission but something is really bothers me telling me not to let go, someone was telling me that something fuzz will reveal and I should be there that I should live once more.

Geez it could just be my stupid sense knocking me out…

.

Bushes were waving harshly but the wind blew softly

I narrowed my vision

I take some step towards it

It wasn't the time for some scary thing like what I have seen in the movie, besides, I already died hundred of times and never have I showed my fear… so why bother right?

.

Little by little I found myself in near the edge of the castle where a tall built-in stones barrier is

I have no idea how many minutes it take to get here but I don't care,

the thing in my mind? i find something is within this place

Well honestly, my feet pushing me to do so

I do have a bad feeling came over me

"who goes there?"

But I receive no reply, the place was odd, well I think

I sense something unappropriated

Someone was watching over me

"should you come out? I presuming hiding for long won't achieve anything"

Geez… my sense where circling at the moment

I clenched my fist

This damn thing is causing some trouble… I just got here for almost 20 years or so

"we all knew that the great sage will come back" a weir voice came over

the voice was fast, I turn and turn looking where the voice are from, but I not succeed

"oh I see, are you waiting for me?" I tried to stay calm, playing my voice

I saw someone… no light was presented so I can't say who it was

But the voice sound a male and seems unfamiliar

"it was sad, right?"

"what do you mean?" I raised a brow

Even the place was too dark I can feel a smirked playfully form in his mouth

If you may asked, I want to hit it so hard that he regret to come here

"it is interesting to have the key around, wasn't it?"

"what?"

"so the 1st king haven't told you about anything I presume"

"what do you mean?" the voice I have now was hard as a stone, I don't know what this stranger talks about, and what's more… how is it possible he enters here?

"do know a story of a woman who has given a key to access a certain object that can give a power like gods?" he asked me back

"i… yes, it was a mere legend…"

"oh?" his voice seems challenging me, "it wasn't"

"then explain" i harshly replied

"it's the truth, and what's more, she's here"

"what does Shinou needs to tell me?" I raised my voice,

i don't care for that details, i need to know what that dumb ass king is hiding from me

.

I can't take it anymore, there was a puzzle hidden in every words of this man

"didn't you remember? You lost your memories thousands of years ago?"

i stock for a while before a replied, "yeah, I still remember"

"then I shall tell you that…"

A massive explosion came out near us… a smoke blur my vision, and can't see a thing

Who did this?

This creates havoic

Surely the army will be alert on this

A man suddenly catch the eyes of mine in the middle of the smoke

he Who has in tip of his anger

It was the…

**The blond king**

.

I look at my back

It was Shinou

The man in the dark just giggles then jump and vanished into thin air

Or just I didn't mind him since there is a question needed to answer

"Shinou, what did you do?" I lower my head

I need an answered… desperately

"Dai…"his voice where soft and calm now unlike minutes ago that he desperately want to kill that person

"so I presume you have the ANSWER to my question, the one he was about to tell me befpre you did this" I sarcastically said

I can't see his eyes… it was hidden behind his locks

It's the 1st time I saw him like this but this didn't matter now

"even the question wasn't been delivered I already have the answer, but please give me a little more time" he replied

"why? I only want is the truth and yet you can't tell me"

"cause I still don't know how to deliver it" he's voice was suddenly raised

"why?" I asked

"I'm scared" he looked away

"scared?" I crossed a brow

"scared of what?"

"SCARED OF LOOSING YOU" he gulp "You see if you gain your memory back there, there's a big possibility I lose you, I can't… just can't… but even if I didn't tell you or I did, it was just the same, you still leave me though, and it breaks my heart into million pieces if you must know, I can't live without you by my side! CALL ME SELFISH BUT THAT IS WHAT I WAS WHEN IT COMES TO YOU!"

After telling me that directly into my eyes, he gaze away

.

There were silence…

I have no thoughts to say

I tried to open my mouth but no words even came out

Foolish me, tsk… he's hurting, and that is what I wish not to happen on him

I also feel hurt inside

"**Shinou Heika, Geika!**"

The army is coming

Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Yuuna, Wolfram is with them

"what is that big explosion about? And why are you here late at night, it's dangerous" it was Gunter

"it's alright" Shinou replied, "I'm going to the temple, have some rest"

He gave me a glace, exhale deeply and leave

"Shinou" he stop walking, "I'm sorry"

Sshhheeehhh why do I apologize?

"no it was me who should said it" he said,

"**I'M SORRY DAI**" then leave

######################################

A/N: if there is something you didn't understand please free to asked

.

Aira Aura... thank you so much... helping me to this story hehe

**thank you also for reading this :D**


	10. Chapter 9: The Stone

CHAPTER 9: The Stone

Hi guys… again… seems many things is about to unfold eh... Also sorry for the grammars.

###################################

~Kesha's POV~

.

Nothing is the same after that incident. It's been so long, a weeks or so… and since then, Shinou and I haven't talk, even once, I also haven't seen him around… I was worried of him, sometimes I feel guilt flowing over me, but why should I? I didn't do anything wrong as far as I am concerned, he is the one who should be blame.

I wonder what my past is… the one that HE is hiding from for a long time ago

"HEY!" a shout that made my heart jump, her voice run across my room

"I came here to check you up… and seems… you were still down, i wonder why… but anyway we plan to have some picnic… sounds good right? Gunter prepare everything… so the one we need is you to come with us" then grab my wrist

"wait Yuuna, be careful!" then se both slide on the floor

How?, she lost her balance while running then we both fell on the floor

"you alright Heika? Geika?" it was Conrad

"yeah nothing to be worry about" we stand

#####################################

Currently, we are at a place… well to describe it… it was really like a picnic setting outside Shin Makoku, the sky was cloudy blue today

We eat breads, drink juices… laughing stories

"so when will you two get married?" it was Anissina

Haven't I told you she wants to join us... to visit beautiful places here at Shin Makoku

The two caught

"were too young for that!" Yuuna replied quickly

If you could see her face… it looks like a tomato… even Wolfram is… ahem… Blushing

I wonder… did Shinou once Blush like these two before?

Oh why would I ever think of him? I made up my mind not to think of him even for awhile

.

I stand, "I'll be gone for a walk" I said

"alright then, see you later" Yuuna smiled

.

Anyway, why do I ever wish to have some walk?

I want to think, I want to think…

Somehow, I feel uneasy

I feel my heart is crumbled

"it is pain right?"

############################################################

~Yuuna's POV~

"where is she? It's been a couple of hours since she left!" I was worried

Currently, we're all looking for Kesha

She said she's be back for a minutes

But she was gone for almost 5 hours… it's running late!

We need to head back into the Castle

"I saw some tracks" it was Yozak

He's here to help us

He was always here in case of another 'NINJA ATTACK'

"it was barely seen but, it seems this is the way Geika took" he announced

We all agreed then follow the 'TRACKS' till…

We are on some forest or elsewhere with lots of trees on it

"I had a bad feeling about this" my Wolfram said it

Wait what?!

"the tracks where gone… there no where to be found" Yozak said

Wait a minute Yozak! I had my own mind conversation for a moment…

Wait what did you say?

"it seems she was abducted" it was Gunter, he was worried and I can see it in his eyes

Kesha… "no, it can't be…" I whispered, "lets keep looking, don't just jump into conclusion"

Kesha, where on earth are you?

Wait it's not earth so please erase it

Eeerrrr, there's no more laughing laughing right now

"Kesha!"

"GEIKA!"

"KESHA!"

No response

What in the world?

What exactly is happening?!

"why?" I asked kneel down

"Yuuri" Wolfram said almost a Whispered

It was her band… didn't I told you she wears headband because manager said it suits her?

It was a light yellowish in color

And..

And It was broken like someone was step into it

"is it like Geika was abducted?" It was Yozak, "remember what happen to Heika last time?"

"are you saying this is connected?" it was Gunter

We sent a message to the castle to inform Gwendal

"don't worry everyone… I already invented a device that can track down Geika!" she proudly announced, "I call it… LET'S LOOK FOR GEIKA-KUN!"

It was somewhat a long nose like an elephant with some wings like birds or whatever

I sweat drop… in this time really?

"please Annisina… not in this time!" it was Gunter

"are you saying my inventions wasn't helpful?!"

"NO! of course not" Gunter replied

Help us!

"in this case we need to asked Shinou heika about this" Gunter said

We all nodded

##############################################

"Shinou Heika" Gunter said

"…" he didn't said any word

"hey Shinou, could you speak, we are worried to dead!" I shouted, "she is important to you too right? WHY? Why won't you help us!? Come on speak!"

"Yuuri" Wolfram whispered, "he's the 1st king"

"I don't care! Kesha's life is danger!"

"Heika please calm down"

"how could I calm down?!"

"I'm sorry"

"huh?"

We all look at one person…

it's Shinou

"we have a fight that night" he look down, "it was sad, since it was the greatest fight we have in this years"

"fight?" I crossed brow

"it was a long story" he look on his left side, "Ulrike" he commanded

"yes Shinou Heika" then a crystal ball came out

It has many stars like before,

"I can't see a thing" she said

"WHAT?!" I asked

Even Shinou look at her confused

"I can't locate Geika, it was weird! there is no presence of her" she said… her voice was shaking

"no this can't be" I said, "tell me, she wasn't dead right?!, Right?" I almost crying

"no, not her please, don't do it again, it was sad! Please tell me it wasn't true!" I who again said those words

"there were two possible answer Yuuna Heika" she gulp, "she came back to earth…or the one you were thinking"

"what if she just got home on earth?" I asked

"there is not possible Heika" she answered

"it's them" Shinou whispered

"what?" I asked

"remember those man in black attack you at that night?" he asked me

"yes I do, how could I ever forget that? It scares me to death!" I sarcastically answered

"they attack merely because they want to answer their question" he explain

"question?" I crossed a brow

"I am certain that they are looking for Daikenja, they, I'm sure, they are certain for his coming, thus they face you to know if you're her"

"why do they need her?" I asked

I have so much question need to answere so please allow me

"well, maybe that is what we need to find out" he answered

"you didn't know? Is that even possible?" I asked

no way, I knew he knew something…. And I need to know it

my best friends life was the bet! I don't want to lose her!

I cant sit down and just watch nor wait

I knew how pain to die and I don't it to happen again

Everyone is dear to me and I hate to see them suffering, so I hate to…

"stop thinking" Shinou speak, "I will save her… I promise"

Looking into his eyes… I knew he was true on this words

and somewhat... fires burning around his eyes

"alright then, let's go and save her!" I announce

"it's not that easy, we haven't know where to find her"

Then I was dumbfounded

####################################################

~Kesha's POV~

I open my eyes and found everything in black

When I fix my vision… it was still dim… but I see that I was lock on a room, nothing but the bed where I was lying, my body is weak and I can feel pain in my chest, did they hurt me?

Damn, I can't remember what happen

.

The door open revealing two man on light… I barely see them on my half close eyes

"give it to us" one man said with raven and dark purple hair

"what do you want?" I asked them trying to sit but my body said no

"I believe you know what we're talking about" another man said with royal blue hair

I adjust my vision into the light… that's good, I need to make a plan on escaping

"you're such a beautiful woman… but your beauty won't last for a long time" the 1st man said

What are they talking about… but the way I see it… I was going to die

No… not in this place… I can feel the hurt on my wrist, my hand and feet tied up

I cursed, you'll pay for these

"don't try to snick out, we use certain magic for this place to be invisible so that means even your precious 1st king will never find you" he smirk

I hate it… his messing with me

"just give us what we need" he added

"I didn't take any to you! I barely even know you!" I sarcastically said

"oh yes, but we need some on you my lady" he playfully said, "the key to activate the stone"

"the key to activate the stone?" I whispered "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"have you forgot the key that entrusted to you by the gods?"

I cross the brow, "what do you mean?" my voice is deep, it lost it's sweetness

"oh so you still can't remember huh?, if you must know that stone can give a power… a power like gods have"

"and what do you want to that power?"

He smiled, "to rule over this world"

"too bad I don't have it" I replied

Of course I don't have, i can't remember that I have something like that

oh wait did he just said i still can't remember? what was that about?

"oohhh? I will tell you very interesting fact"

"then what is it?"

I finally notice the 2nd guy already left

"that you lost your MEMORY from your past life and that is shinou was hiding" he put emphasis to Memory

"oh yeah what is it?" I knew Shinou was hiding my memory

"that's the reason why his hiding it"

I cross a brow, "what?"

"for you… to became innocent of what is happening… because he knew you are the key for that stone…. That stone produce a power like any other gods, and do you know what stone it was? The stone in the necklace of the current Maou… that's the reason we need her… to have that necklace, we really want to abduct her that night but unsuccessful… if you must know it was once own by the 1st king, yes, it was Shinou's, isn't that amazing and the reason why he hid it?… it is because he loves you… he loves you so much that he brainwash the people who knew your true nature, for them to forget what happen millions ago… also you're the woman who once he loves… and by the way have I told you that Shinou was the god and he was the protector of the stone and the key so it's not shocking that both of you fell in love with one another that time, and so she was given a punishment by the gods because of that… and why he brainwash them, those beings? FOR HER NOT TO SUFFER MUH MORE, that's the reason why he asked you to be his adviser… so he can protect you… and since he already knew your fate… a fate that you'll lost your memory back there, he take all granted and tried his best to make this all unknown"

.

_"very long time ago before our time, there was the powerful thing and it can give a power like gods have. But the being in this world abuse its power. So the gods make the decision, they seal it and put the key on someone's soul. Then one day, one god fell in love with her and do what it takes to be with this person but the other gods wasn't fun of this statement, so they created something, they put a cursed on her… that she will be isolated, no one will ever tried to be with her scared enough that they will have the cursed she bears. This god can't do anything but watch her suffer and just help her ease the pain from afar, and never had a chance to express his love to her once again, he watched her as he reincarnated many many times, without the knowledge of the past, it hurts him but that was the only way for her to be free and be happy, even knowing not to be with her till the end of time"Shinou told me a story_

"so that story means….."

"that god and the woman was both of you" he cut me

My mind digest it up

"WHAT?!"

I can't believe it… Shinou I don't know if I'm going to be sad of be happy for what you've done

I close my eyes

Is that the reality? It was hard to accept

.

.

.

.

.

.

**please tell me what you think... i'm happy to hear all your reviews and cpmments everyone... and thanks for reading the story... i really hope you like it**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelation

Chapter 10: Revelation

To Mr. / Ms. GUEST who review my story… i'm sorry for Making Yuuri a girl… please forgive me… besides there were also someone who said that to me… also… I just like to make it more girl- love-boy thing to be accepted by the community caz others wont fun of that… also thanks for reviewing

.

but for now please read the story till last… J

.

.

#############################################################

~third person POV~

"yozak?" the Maou asked,

"we're still investigating, Heika" the orange- hair guy replied

Then all the happiness painted on her face vanished

She was really dismay, they don't know any single clue where to start

"I want to join with you" she decided

"but heika, it's dangerous" they all chorused

"dangerous? How come? Tell me, Kesha is in more danger than I, I want to save her, desperately, then after that we will be back on earth" the Maou said

"please heika, calm down" it was Conrad

"I shall, too, accompany you" this time it was Shinou

"then come on!"

##############################################################

Apparently they are on the road near the north of the Kingdom, Yozak said he hasn't been there since the search began…

They were all there… Yuuna, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak of course and don't forget Shinou

They were all riding their horses with some armies

.

On their way on a road… night was rushing to take over the sky

A somewhat merchants was standing in the near tree, their face were all hidden on the cloth their wearing.

"excuse me" Yuuna suddenly said

"hey wimp, what are you doing?" Wolfram said almost whispered

They all look at her

"did you find some… eerrr… a girl with long black curve hair and eyes pass by? She wears…"

Suddenly a slash of sword faced the Maou making her to hit the ground

the merchants showed their swords

"wwwhhhhaaaaaa!" the Maou Exclaimed

"HEIKA!"

"Heika are you alright?" it was Gunter

They all look at her before facing the merchants

"they were not just mere merchants" it was Gunter

"HOW DARE YOU?!" it was Wolfram, his eyes were blazing… like a dancing fires

They unleash their swords… revealing a sparkling deadly pointed thing

And before they make an attack lead by Yozak

One of the man kneel and get something on the ground then whistle

They all jump then threw a smoke bomb… after that, they all gone missing

The gang all cough… half close eyes

"what was that?" it was Yuuna

"damn they got away!" it was again Wolfram, "Yuuri, try not to be friend with everyone! Just look what happen here!" he yelled

"I'm sorry" she bowed

"it's alright Heika" it was Gunter, "at least we all didn't hurt" he smiled

"hmpf" it was Wolfram

Yuuna look at Shinou who gaze directly at her…. Something like examining her

"are…are you ok Shinou?" it was Yuuna

"your necklace" he answered, "it was missing"

Yuuna touch her neck…

Touch…

Touch…

The necklace was nowhere on her neck

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, "Did I forgot to wear it? No it was impossible" she was worried

"oh wimp!"

"don't call me a wimp!"

"just accept it Yuuri"

"I'm not Yuuri anymore!"

"it was all the same, wimp"

"can you forget your love quarrel cause it seems it was stolen" it was Shinou

"stolen? How can it be?" they all asked looking at him

He kneel down like what the man did awhile ago then get something like a string?

"it was the lace of the necklace" it was Conrad

"really?" Yuuna cross a brow

"remember the slash they created?" Shinou explained, "that's how it happen"

"why didn't you tell me?" it was Yuuna

"they steal Heika's necklace, that's unforgivable!" it was Gunter, "it's not the doings of the merchants!"

"they are not merchants"

They face Shinou once again

"how can you be sure?" it was Yuuna

"why do they take the necklace? It was priceless gem, it was nothing to a mere merchants eyes" he explained

"how can you say so, Shinou heika?" Gwendal finally spoke

"because…." He lower his head, "that necklace was from Erhart Wincot before when I'm still ruling Shin Makoku" he said

**'as if I really did rule' **he thinks

"what?" they all cross a brow

"never mind… we're not far from the hideaway of the enemies" he change the topic

**'did they really expecting us? Dai, what do you think we should do? There so many mistakes I've made from you and I want to make it up for you'**

"how do you know?"

"well, some sort of instincts" he just replied

**'it wasn't the time for them to know'**

They made an unbelieving face but it doesn't matter… I need to save **MY SAGE** no matter what happen

.

~the next day~

They pass a lake with beautiful falls on the start

Water was clearly clear pack of fish…

the place was full of flowers and grasses

they agreed to take a rest

"why do they need to take her?" Yuuna asked, "it was really playing on my mind"

They all look at her, "what? Did I said something wrong?"

"we're also asking the same thing" it was Conrad

"well Shinou, do you have any idea?" the current Maou face him

He shrugged before answering, "they like her?" with a questioning answer

"oh don't play dumb with us!" she's raising her voice

"Shinou heika, please don't mind, but can you tell us something about the past?" it was Gunter

We all know he like history and enjoys it

He look at him and sight as a defeated

"before we battle agains the Shoshu, Dai lost his memory… he live on himself, I asked him to be my strategist back there because he is the most suitable for the job" he clench his fist, "but before doing so, I search many things about him and found out something…. I found it after the defeat of Shoshu that he was my half-brother… yes Dai was my half-brother, at first I can't believe it but it was the truth… besides I was scared that if he learns the truth about himself, he could leave my side… selfish but it was true, I always need him by my side, prankly speaking, I was a reckless person and he was the only person who could control me…" he was cut

"so basically you like him?" it was Yuuna, she asked

Shinou smiled, "I never think that way at first but it deeps every day that it was like a love" he smiled bitterly, "well, since my death that time, I always long for his presence… he reincarnated many times not knowing the past that he wishes not to know on his 1st life, I also didn't tried to tell him cause he told me that maybe there is a reason for everything"

"but in his living, did he live like another person?"

"no he wasn't, he was still just the same as ever, he has a kind of heart with caring personality… and that is what I long for after that incident that my body was taking over by Shoshu and my soul need to seal inside the tomb, every seconds is like millions of days passing, he promise me he'd come back, I never expect it will take that long, each passing day was a torture, I tell you"

"did you manage to tell him your feelings?" Yuuna asked

"no, I never had a chance, chance was against me… as you see even now, and even the first time in that generation… in the garden of fate" he said then huff after realizing what he said

"what do you mean by garden of fate?" it was Gunter

"it was a story that you may never believe in" he answer, "it was a place only we should know" he gaze away

"I don't get it" Yuuna cross a brow, "is it some sort of…."

"forget it wimp, that is complicated besides many people wants to have even a single secret to be hidden" Wolfram cut

Yuuna was shock her hand touches wolfram's forehead, "are you sick?"

"don't mess with me Yuuri!" he remove her hand with force

They giggles

"that is certainly true" Shinou stand, "it was a past… past that should be remain on past" he answered

"what do you mean?" Yuuna asked

"the past should remain on past because future is more important than past…." he answered

"maybe it's time to head back" Yozak with Gwendal

"what? why?" Yuuna asked

"there were bandits with also some huge powers like what we've seen, for safety we need to head back into the castle, the bandits was like the merchants who we cross path yesterday... we were simply out numbered" Yozak explain

"well maybe that's a good plan, we should not use our powers in a useless battle... i believe there was more important thing to be ready about" Shinou agrees

"but what about Kesha?" Yuuna asked

"there were plenty more time for her... i'm sure they won't hurt her as far as my calculations are correct" he answered

"alright then, let's go home" she was sad, "see you, dear Kesha, take care till we've come back to rescue you"

then they all got home at the castle...

.

.

they never knew that there were a man who's following them with a black bird on his hand

###############################################################

this is it... the update... anyway since the next one makes easy on me.. the plot seems went smoothly... well not really... anyway... i thank you for reading this... and promise to give you a chapter that you will love... hehe.. this all from now anyway.. i was thinking of creating Shinou a POV so wait for the next chapter.. see ya


	12. Chapter 11: A story from the Past

Chapter 11: A story from the Past

.

**_"Dhalle, we believe in you, that you shall not let anyone use it again" the god spoken_**

**_"you can count on me… for the good of this world"_**

**_._**

**_"I am Blaze" the guy smiled_**

**_He has a soft gentle voice and a smile like an angel with a pleasing looks like one of the gods the girl sees on the Shrine_**

**_He wears a stone on his neck… Dhalle knew he was one of the gods the minute her eyes lays on that solid thing… she knew he is the protector of the stone and will be forever on her side till the rest of time… like a lifetime partner._**

**_._**

**_They both spend lots of time together and cherished one another, creating wonderful memories_**

**_._**

**_In each passing days… weeks or even months… a joyful memories they created until the time comes that they were certain that they both love each other and want to be with each other till the rest of time_**

**_But this should never be…_**

**_They both knew that it was a rule that they must never ever be in love with one another, the protector of the stone and the bearer of the key must never ever be in love with one another because something unexpected might happen… knowing Blaze that he was a god, they can't punish him heavily so Dhalle take all the blames while Blaze send back to heaven. Still though, they weren't repent for what they've done, because they were aware from the very begining that every single happiness, every single smile painted on their lips is the double sadness they can encounter in the future time._**

**_How much pain can you take after seeing your love one suffering life after life after life?_**

**_A blame that both of you should shoulder_**

**_How much pain can you take because all you can do is watch of your dear love one hurting?_**

**_A sorrow that is unmeasurable_**

**_How much pain can you take for the sake of the world?_**

**_._**

~Shinou's POV~

I can't sleep, how much effort I tried to, currently, I was on the tomb… my breath was heavy… I can't take it anymore, the suffering and hatred I created in those years is coming back to me now… I manage to forget about it that time… sure time flies after that incident.

I went in the oracle chamber to think…

I just wonder, if that didn't happen, could this be happening? I'm sure it will never be and this will turn out different

I already made up my mind now, I won't, I will never make the same mistake I've once made from before.

It was really heart breaking… and the only solution I could think of to repay that…. Oh it wasn't enough… that will be not enough… if I could measure it, it didn't reach even the half

"Shinou Heika" Ulrike came forward on my back, "Shinou Heika's soul seems lost" she approach me

"do i seems like it?" I asked

"Shinou Heika, what is the problem?" she was worried

"there's nothing for you to be worry about" I just answered

"but Shinou Heika"

~End of POV~

#########################

~At the Castle~

"but Yuuri" it was Wolfram

"I don't even know if she is alright, how could you tell me that I should calm down?" she asked

"we've head back with some nonsense reasons… I want to asked Shinou about it, didn't he said we are not far from the hideout of those abductors?" she was worried, "so why didn't we just continue?"

"it's better to be safe than to be sorry" Conrad answered

"what, is there anything wrong?" she asked

"they held Geika, if we shown ourselves there, surely, they could kill her" he explained

"we lost both of you once and we never let it happen again" Wolfram added

"But.." Yuuna said

"Heika…" it was Conrad

.

"this world has many surprises that we can encounter…" it was Shinou

.

"…there were happiness that we can share to everyone…" Conrad…

.

"…sadness, jealousy, and any negative feelings in our hearts…" Shinou…

.

"…regrets we take in every single second of our life" it was Conrad

.

"…people wishes for all of good lucks" it was Shinou

.

"… but we can never had all the good luck in our living like we wishes to…" Wolfram

"…most of us receive bad luck…" Conrad

.

"…I really want to protect her, I want to save her from oblivion…"it was Shinou

.

"… we all want to save her from a possible death she's facing to…" it was Conrad

.

"…but I believe she knew we'll come to save her" it was Ulrike

.

"…she is a smart person, I believe she can handle anything on her own" Wolfram shrugged

"how could you say it? Kesha was a girl now, she isn't Murata Ken! She is more feminine… she… she could have Daikenja's soul but still, she is Kesha" Yuuna insisted

"Heika please calm down, I know… we know, but believe us everything will turn out right" it was Conrad

.

"all we need is to believe in her" Shinou said

Ulrike did smile… she believe in the so called Shokoku no Daikenja, she believe that person can handle everything… because the soul already surpass many more trials than this… and she believes that it is the best way

Suddenly….

"Shinou Heika!"

.

*boom!*

"what was that?" they all look at the place… smoke was on the sky, it was visible on the night sky thanks for the full moon and the light it radiant…

"it was an attack!" Wolfram was the one who voice it out

"The explosion was far from the capital…good thing" Conrad said it in relief, "still…"

The door open

"Heika!" Gunter suddenly appear on the room

"Gunter! What's happening?" Yuuna asked

"it seems that they finally came out" Gunter answered with a fierce look

"who?" Yuuna asked

"the black organization that Yozak monitored this past few weeks… that we've encounter on the north of the kingdom… and we believe that they hold Geika" he announced

"WHAT?!" Yuuna's eyes widen, "are you sure?"

"it was still a theory but we need to stop them, they heading to the so called Shrine of the goddess and goddesses" he explain

"why? why do they need to go there?" she asked

Conrad… and even Wolfram cross a brow

They knew no one is allowed to enter there after the incident

All people knew about it and the danger it could lead

"I don't know but Yozak and Gwendal already came there" he added

"well, then come on let's go!"

############################

"Heika, I'm sensing Geika" Ulrike said

"where?" he asked

"she was near the Shrine where she died on her last life" she explain

"I'm going there" he announced

"can I go with you Heika?" she asked

"well then let's go!"

###############################

"NO! Not a chance! Chanes" it was Kesha

"oh really? Do you think you can reject this?" this Chanes asked with a Red hair and Yellowish eyes

"you're too weak that your magical powers can't stand against me" he added

"you won't get away with this" you can see the pain in her voice

Currently she was kneeling on the floor helplessly

She tried to flee from her abductors, but the pain in her chest was making her weak

.

_"now shall we?" Chanes asked_

_._

_Kesha was standing on a room… her both hands were holding by the two big and powerful man… she pulled her both hands with force but not _succeed…_ she tried to flee once more but it was useless… her strength was not match against the two man_

_"don't try to escape… you can't… or do you expect that there someone who will come to save you?" he added_

_"you'll pay for this!" she said in low but powerful voice_

_"oooh? I'm scared now" he sarcastically said_

_She tch'ed… her effort is nothing, she believes_

_"shall we start the show?" Chane asked_

_The stone lights up like a million fireflies… it illuminates a blue light that a sun produces with its magnificent blue color…_

_Chane walkes near her_

_The solid rock touch her chest... a cold solid thing_

_Little by little, a massive cold thing was touching her chest making bit her lower lips, she didn't know if blood is flowing out and she doesn't even care_

_Her knees trembles she got Goosebumps…she want to run but it was hopeless_

_For all her life, she never feel this way before, ever since Daikenja reincarnated as a different person… but people really do change since there is no permanent thing in this world… nothing is permanent… many thing change_

_she was scared and feel hopeless_

_This lifetime was not easy on her… that she wishes she should stop living, trauma is still killing her… she can't remember even a single thing what this man is saying_

_Daikenja could asked Shinou about his past life and if he do… surely she have no trouble now_

_Daikenja really should asked Shinou_

_The pain of reminiscing the past came over her… repentance is too late now that she is again facing her own death…_

_But this death was quite new to her since she haven't experience it till now_

_But the pain she experiencing right now is more unbearable like those memories of her past life_

_._

_She closed her eyes little eyes…_

_She was trying to sit down but the two big man won't allow her_

_She want to spill the pain, she want to shout but managing not to_

_Only thing that spill was the red liquor came out of her mouth_

_She caught and caught _

_The pain got deeper and deeper_

_Like a knife that was trying to stab her heart little by little_

_She closed her fist_

_"what did I do wrong to receive this kind of torture?" weak, her voice was so weak that even a fly near mouth can't hear_

_"what are you saying?" smirk is plastered over his face that she want to hit so hard_

_Her knees trembles _

_Until she just realize that the grip on both of her hand was remove even the necklace on her chest_

_Both her hands touches her chest _

_Pain was growing any minute_

_She saw some red liquor again but this time… it was from her hands_

_She was like a person lying on the floor after being hit by a 10 wheeled truck on their world_

_ "the stone don't have enough energy to take the key outside your soul and bring it out" the man said_

_"what… what are you talking… about?" he caught in ever words she said_

_"we need to go to the Shrine… the home of goddess and goddesses" he answered_

_Her eyes were widen… that was the place she died_

_She died on Shinou's arms_

_._

She didn't know what's going on… she was too weak to think

All she knew was this guy brutally pulled her on somewhere her vision can't clearly says

"Shinou" weak, but that was the last strength flowing on her body… she put it just to mention the original king's name until she passed out

.

.

.

#####################################

This should be the part two of the last chapter but I wasn't able to post since my laptop got it's dead batt and my typings… it was unsave so I need to retype but it was a little different from what it should be… forgive me…. English wasn't my native language so I am having a hard time for it…

.

Please I need some help for this story… just review… I has kinda having some out of story experience so help me out

Besides… tomorrow and the next day after that was my exam on 4 business subjects of mine so please pray with me to grant a passing result… or even a passing grade… haha

The last chapter was really something weird right? I rush that cause of some personal problems but anyway… see you guys next update…

.

Review

Review

Review

XD

Also thanks for Aira Aura for helping me

.

**I just wonder…. Will Kesha Died? What do you say?**


	13. Chapter 12: the reborn of Darkness

Chapter 12: the reborn of Darkness

_They say that the STONE only activates in the exact time and place…_

_The myth was said to be a "Shine that shone best among them all"_

_What kind of meaning was that?_

A puzzle that always crossing in the mind of everyone who tried to access that special thing

.

~Kesha's POV~

The minute I open my eyes I was on the top of the Shrine a blade was on my neck that could stab me in just a second

Wait

A KNIFE?!

I tried to clear my vision… but not succeeded

But in those blur sight

I can see that we are on the top this, Chane was smiling like a donkey!

My body was still numb

If he let go his hand on me for support… surely I got out of balance

.

What the heck I got into? Huh?

I tried to use a magic… just to release even just a little bit

But I am really tired that even just a small portion can't come out

"don't try anything funny, my dear" he declared sarcastically in a low voice

"what?" even my strength haven't been recovered, I tried to talk even just a single word

"just look at those scary eyes, isn't they sparkling?" he asked with a smirked as he pointed the ground with his filthy mouth

I tried to look down…

I saw…

I saw a dark hair and some light hairs,

I can't exactly say who those be

But in a vision of mine, I can say one of them was Shinou

Or maybe Wolfram, I guess, Shinou has no time to waste by saving me anyway

I smiled bitterly

Life sure has many surprises

And the dark one? That could be Yuuna, I prefer

She has the only person I know who has a dark hair person here

Wait a sec… is Yuuna really the one person who has dark hair?

Urgh! How foolish I am

Chane was blabbering words but I can't understand all of those

Pity of me!

Then out of no where

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A fire was heating on my chest!

Like it's burning HELL!

I tried to hold on to anything I could touch on to

But the only thing I could hold on to was Chane

I really don't want to but no other choice

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE PAIN GOT DEEPER AND DEEPER

I hear Chane giggles like he is enjoying the seen

The heck was that?

I can't do anything!

I know it sound ridiculous but I need help

Little by little, I think something is taking me in

Pushing me forward

A massive gravity was taking me over

I tried to hold back

BUT THE HELL CAN I DO?

WHAT CAN I DO?!

I started to breathe harder

I CAN'T BREATHE!

I CAN STILL FEEL THE MASSIVE HEAT ON MY CHEST

Please can someone help me take that something out around my chest?

Then out of nowhere,

My knees give up… my knees that is trying to stand give up until I ended up lying on the hard cold floor

Damn this thing, it's burning!

But in reality I can't see any single fire

I cough and cough

There was no more strength flowing on my body

I hold on to my chest… something is coming out, I can't tell what that is but something is coming out of my body

I can tell it was a crystal light golden thing is coming out with a dark aura surrounds it

It flout till it reaches the stone,

What is that bright light?

It was beautiful

It's changing color?

It turns dark… something is coming out on the stone!

What is that?

Is that the power this guy talking about?

The beautiful and gentle way flouting into the thin air

I want to raise my hand and touch it

I can see a hand raised

Is that my hand?

The power came out on the stone is waving like dancing in the air!

But

What?

It's getting darker

Darker and darker

It slowly loosing it's charm

No

what is happening?

It's turning dark… is it siding with the dark ones?

No it can't be

The dark power is zipping by that hand

No don't take it!

Until it was gone

Gone like a bubble

In any case the pain was already gone, finally, but I can't feel anything

Seems like what I feel is like cold

A feeling like I have no feeling

Like… no laughter, happiness, pain

Just plain as a no soul

All I know was I can't move even a muscle

Am I really gonna die?

Is this really my destiny?

Can I have a final peace?

Just a single moment a dark light burse on the air

It glide smoothly and gracefully

Suddenly a pack of crystals came out on my eyes making my vision even more blurred

What is that red liquid on my front?

Is that a blood?

A blood of mine?

Have I going to taste my death again?

My last death, I prefer

Oh well even bother

I'm losing hope now but what is that?

What is I am hearing?

Voices calling my name

"just look at them, their calling your name" Chane said

"damn you to hell" I cursed him

"I already in" he just answered

"tsk"

I can hear a buzzing sound, not so far

A giggles of Chane that sis like he was enjoying the view… a perfect view

"thanks to you dear I can now finally rule over the WORLD" he was really glad

"and how can that be?"

He shown me the Stone

What?! It was completely black

It lost it's sparkles

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"I told you I want to rule over the world… haven't I sweetie?" he smiles

"but before that let me kill first the being who is against me…. Specially your beloved one"

"you know what? It's really delicious to have such a great power" he lick his lips

"let me help you taste of your coming back" he smirked

Then out of no where I can fel the cold breeze

I can feel like I was in an elevator in our world

I can hear screaming voices

What the heck is happening? Could someone even told me?

Flashing of light everywhere

Is this really the end?

Is this?


	14. Chapter 14: Final Battle part 1

Chapter 13: Final Battle part 1

I can feel the cold breeze, it seems I'm falling. Am I going to die? Is this the end?

"_so you're the protector of the stone? Well I'm the protector of the key" _

full of joy the voice came across my mind, what is that?

A sudden image flash on my mind, tsk what is that? I saw a man and a woman talking, happiness fill the air, a comfortable scene of strangers met in unexpected time.

I feel relief, happiness fill me over, my heart suddenly rejoice, relaxation enters me, a sudden safety.

Wait… is that me?

"_do we really need to do this? Cause I think I can't" she smiled bitterly "even though, just remember that I love you" a tear fell on her dark eyes_

"_I-I love you too" he said weakly_

I can feel sadness in just a snap. Why? What is happening? Is there something wrong? Is there something wrong in them? Is the happiness taking away? It's so sudden. No! it shouldn't be

_**YOU ARE NOT MEANT FOR EACH OTHER**_

_**YOUR FATE CONTRADICTS**_

_**A PROPHECY WILL NEVER BE CHANGE **_

_**EVEN FOR ONE LAST KISS**_

A tears fell on my face, it's rushing. I can't stop it, now I understand, many things will be sacrifice if we tried to be together. We are never for each other, never meant to be. That is the best way, and I knew my decision was right…

I want to save him and don't want him to get hurt because of my doing.

"**LIFE IS LIKE A GAME OF CHESS THE QUEEN PROTECTS HER KING"**

AS LONG AS POSSIBLE…

I NEED TO PROTECT HIM… I KNOW I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE PROTECTED, B-BUT

BUT **I LOVE HIM SO MUCH **AND I'M WILLING TO SACRIFICE ANYTHING FOR HIS SAFETY!

I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE…

**IF YOU STAY CLOSE, ONE SHALL SACRIFICE A LIFE TO MAKE THIS WORLD BE BALANCE**

I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT I KNEW IF WE CONTINUE THIS, HIS LIFE COULD TAKE AWAY AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN… HE IS NEEDED BY THIS WORLD… AND I CAN FACE MY WHOLE FUTURE IN DARKNESS BECAUSE WHATEVER I CHOOSE… IT'S ALL THE SAME

"_What shall we do?" I asked him, face him in front while he want to hug me closer to him_

"_To bad I still haven't figure it out, I can't lose you" he meaningfully said but sadness is within_

My heart shattered, crumpled, this is the memories I want… wanted to erase, I-I want to forget after that day, the p-past I want to l-leave after I ended everything, after everything we have shared.

I bow my head down, I want to stop crying… but I c-can't

"_I'm sorry" I said_

"_How could you? I tried everything, I do whatever it took for us to be together, all I want is to be with you here at my side" he said_

"_This is the best way" I bowed sadly_

"_What were your saying?! I can leave everything I have just for you! And you're going to throw it away?" he sniff, I can sense he's about to cry, he look up_

"_this is my decision, please accept it"_

_Then I ran far away from him, I can't see him in pain- like what we both have now. I can tell him the details but this is the best way, I love him, and I will always do, but I have a responsibility, and I can't leave it just for him, I just can't, so many people's lives are on my hand and… and I also don't want anything bad happen to him. Tss, I'm repeating what I'm saving over again because of heart pain._

_I stop and kneel down on the rocks, inhale and exhale deeply, I am tired, I sniff and cough_

"_S-sorry, please, forgive me, b-believe me, this is the b-best way, f-for us…" now I can't hold on, I can't, I cried all I can, I can't stop it now, I-I can't hold on now_

S-Shinou, I now remember everything, all from the past. S-Shinou, I should not get angry at you that night, Shinou how could I do that to you? S-Shinou…. I- I love y-you

I closed my eyes, Is this what they called remembering the past before death?

I gulp so hard, I'm giving up, yes, till the next time

~Third Person POV~

She is falling

Kesha is falling from the top-most of the shrine

"GEIKA!"

Then a smoke is pup out as the big explosion came

"so we have another guest" Chane smirked

A man became visible from those smoke

A golden hair with red cloth around him

He's holding the Kesha bridal Style

"K-Kesha?" Yuuna run

"K-Kesha?" she tried to wake her up

Her eyes turn wider after scanning her

Blood is covering her head to toe

Yuuna clench her wrist

She can't believe what she saw

Her knees trembles

A tear came out on Kesha's eyes, a blood was flowing slowly on her lips, a face full of sorrow and regret, a sadness. Strength wasn't visible on her face, giving up is only the answer if you could asked

"how dare you hurt her?" Yuuna asked a deep voice but beautiful one looking up

"huwhat?" Chane was playing some dark thing on his hand creating a circle blade

Slowly… it fades

.

Until

.

"HEIKA LOOK OUT!" there were four, no five blades rushing on her cute face

"YUURI!" Wolfram shouted

Then a light of blue color shattered everywhere

"Heika" a whispered

Dancing of anger was on her eyes, the blades were all gone, it explode after releasing her power

"what did Kesha do for you treat her like this? She is not like any child toy. She maybe the reason for the stone to activate… but why? Why do you need power? Aren't you contented on what you have?!" she floats in the air slowly

"tss, do you know how to be left alone? Because you're not capable? Because your Maryoku wasn't enough? USELESS. Do you ever tried to hear that you're a useless child? I did everything! Everything if you must know. Of course you haven't since you have great power haven't you? You were a proud woman who has everything! As for ME! Did they appreciate it? No! THEY DIDN'T CARED, well you can't understand me because everyone here likes you… you're the Maou after all" he burst out

"and of course if you were on my place, you also want a power, right? a power where all people doesn't want to mess with you anymore" no one dare to talk.

They were listening, even Yuuna is.

"I grew up being a trash! Does you know the feeling? Even my blood line cannot accept me because I'm nothing? No one lend me a hand! After that I learn the legend… I told to myself that this is my chance… THE PAYOFF for all the suffering I experience!" He added

"and do think it was right?" the maou asked

"the revenge? There is no greater happiness than to have revenge on everyone… everyone will pay the price!" a devilish laugh that every strand of your hair stand straight

"you lost your soul to nowhere because of revenge, I can't allow that! Plus you hurt my best friend! JUSTICE SHOULD BE DONE!"

Wind,

wind is coming in all direction

Yuuna's aura is rising

"do you really think you can defeat me?" Chane raise an eyebrow

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A force came out on Yuuna's body, a force she release is the same as when Yuuri wants to get the fourth box to Bob

Chane also releases a same magic with dark on it…

_**A GREATER POWER THAN ANY PERSON COULD HAVE**_

She was losing her grip… little by little… she's pushing back

"Yu-Yuuri look out!" wolfram exclaimed

She twisted her body and fly higher not to hit by Chane's power

Chane smiled devilish, "useless" he uttered

"stop it Chane!" they both look down, it was Shinou

"haven't you forgotten that you were once a good person who wants to have peace on this world?" he asked

"I already forget it long time ago, SHINOU-HEIKA" he did emphasis his name and rank

"don't use the power in bad reasons, it wasn't right" a convincing word

yet nothing happen

Chane twisted his brow more

"why? Because you're the most powerful living God now? So it was easy on you to talk that way? You're a God, and you are the luckiest person ever lived in this world to have all what you want. How do you ever know what I feel huh who has nothing?!" he pointed himself

"you're wrong" he look down, looking at Kesha lying on the ground

"I never had all what I want… I maybe a living God, I maybe have the most powerful maryoku around here, I maybe the one built this kingdom, I maybe had everything like what you all said… but the most thing I want is to be with a person whom I can't have for the rest even to our afterlife… wasn't that too painful? That you sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of others? you sacrifice your once in a lifetime chance to feel the love just for the sake of the present and future? It was the most painful time of my life where she left me. I keep on asking why? I can leave all the things I have just for her… for us to be together but I can't… because she already make a decision… it was pain… pain because it's up to me to accept it! I can't see her carrying all the burden alone, still I can't do anything!" a tear

A tears were forming on the 1st king's eyes making him look up… to Chane

"so don't tell me those words, you also didn't know what I encounter from the past" he still in his gentle

"heika" there were voices of sadness

"SHOT UP!" a loud voice

"that wasn't enough compared to me!"

"it was!"

"STOP IT!" a force came out everywhere, in all direction, trees were hit, even soldiers and lands also the Shrine too

"YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU PITY ME! HOW DARE YOU!" he was angry

He raised his hand slowly but hardly

A massive dark aura gather in different direction was forming on his hands

"stop it!" it was Yuuna

"HOW DARE YOU!" he released it with full force towards he's enemies… the maou itself

They were all froze, a big dark circle thing coming towards them making its light illuminate the dark night hitting all the things and even those people in there encircle the shrine threw away by a force

Shinou made a shield but it wasn't enough, the power was so strong that even he can't be against it, well he can be against but not good enough, it cause cracking on the shield and make him bounce a little

"Shinou Heika!" they chorused

"why you!" they were angry

"how could you do that to him!" Yuuna said, "don't you have any respect?!"

"respect? What are you saying?" he laugh devilish, "I never receive respect by anyone!"

He attack again but this time… more force is in, more dangerous thing a force no one can against it

Shinou tss, "this is bad" a comment

Yuuna slowly show her power with light, making Chane look at her

"your making too messy, I think you should slow down a bit"

Little by little, her power turn brighter and brighter, more power, more aura covers her

Seems she's giving her best shot

"Yuuna NO! your hurting yourself" it was Shinou

Yuuna's subordinates look at him, "what do you mean?"

"she could sacrifice herself if she continues it… her life could come to waste!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO!"

"HEIKA!"

Conrad clench his fist, "Heika" a whispered

"what could she thinking?!" this time it was Yozak, he was also worried

"Yuuri" Wolfram thinks with a worried voice playing on his mind

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yuuna threw a big amount of power

"HEIKA!"

They were throwing back by the wind those who were watching, some lightning were presented on the middle on those clashing of their powers, explosion is visible

Clashing of powers making hair of the skin stand for those who were watching

Their eyes were half open because of so much light in their attacks, so much power, so much sweat were wasted by Yuuna and Chane… so much Maryoku was already came out of both them

Their final battle came, a very huge amount were releasing on their body very. They never show their invulnerability side

A breath taking powers

A very powerful thing

But

But

Chane was overtaking Yuuna

She was pulling. Exhausted was on her face, but of course she want a revenge… a revenge for her best friend who was been killed, her best friend who she always hang on. Her best friend who was always there for her… but now gone

.

.

.

Then a light came… brighter than anything… like a sun in a day

.

.

.

.

#################################################

**HAPPY HAPPY HALOWEEN GUYS.. I SORT OF RUSH THIS CHAPTER OUT SINCE, I CAN'T POST IT NEXT DAY OR THE OTHER… I NEED TO RUSH MANY THINGS… SO SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY IF THIS IS SOOO LONG UPDATE… I WAS KINDA LOST SOMETHING… AND I WILL MAKE IT REALLY THAT INTERESTING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER... **

**.**

**please please leave a review... i need it**


	15. Chapter 15: Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 14: Final Battle part 2

**_Hi guys and gals… first and foremost, I would like to thank all of you for reading this story, I hope and really wishes that I entertain you… sorry for some bored parts and not really that goo part since I'm just a Beginner… so I really want to apologize… Also, I would really happy to read all our comments and suggestions after reading this… so please Enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to you _****_J_**

.

.

.

.

_I hardly breathe, I'm suffocated because of darkness. Weakness is on my body and it was aching. I could cry now but no liquid came out. Opening my mouth but no words came out also, I didn't heard my own voice. "They need you" someone utter, I look around, no one was near me. "Wake up" another voice. It sounds lenient. I can feel sadness within me in this dark place, I think I'm in death._

.

~Wolfram's POV~

I don't know how it started but currently Chane's subordinates and we are fighting. I threw fire balls but my enemy simply dodged it. I growled in frustration, stupid this. Yuuri were still fighting with the stupid Chane guy. Damn this! Geika were at nearby place, Gisela were trying to save her from death. Geika wasn't death after what happen lately… it was just she was is the verge of death.

Does they really want to take over this kingdom? This world?

Oh right! Now I remember! It was the stone that lovely blue orb turn dark then it lift up glowing like a sun… Shinou-Heika exclaimed that it should be destroyed. We don't get it until it produces dark energy making the enemies of us a puppet. Darn! We really should destroyed it in the first place!

Our only chance of winning is if Geika wakes up and help us. She had the full control of the said stone to calm it down.

Slashes of swords were everywhere… I keep my position. Keeping myself from slachinf and cutting down the enemies but darn! There is no one of it… how many are they anyway?

"shusho" Gunter commented

I stop a little. Yeah, it was like before, how could I ever forget it?

"wake up, Chane!" Yuuri uttered

Tss, as if they would

Blood, there's so many blood scattered everywhere, dead body is also somewhere. Were out number now. Make faster Gisela! Wake her up!

Shinou Heika is using his maryoku to help us, but it still not enough. He even make an attack to the stone but it was useless.

I'm not fun of wishing miracles but I'm wishing one now.

I wish this to go away

Heck, what am I saying anyway? That wish is only for those coward, scared person and I'm not one of them… NEVER!

~Conrad's POV~

I wont let my guard down.

Me and Yozak were the person who protects Gisela and Geika.

She moved a little a while ago, she's waking up.

Shinou Heika gave us a warning. She could be our ally who can be our Hero or could be the worst enemy of the night.

Gunter and Gwendal is with us now. Gwendal's face frown even more… he is angry even without a word

Something flash my mind. Julia told me that the necklace can be a good luck charm… I think she's about that, maybe she doesn't know what the necklace can do.

My sight turn's to Wolfram, he is mad. Those stares, I can see that he's angry.

Then to Heika, she's fighting with that Chane… that guy, is this what he plan? Does he knew it will happen?

Then my gaze turn back to Geika, she's moving, she's waking up. I can feel this will turn out to be alright.

Julia, you told me that light can illuminate the darkness, right?

~someone's POV~

Her hand moves, growled. She's waking up, visible to Shinou the joy in his eyes even if he's busy fighting.

Her eyes were moving starting to breathe normally, everyone is waiting, they want to see what will happen, they also pray that she was on their side.

Yuuna's graceful movements were starting to decrease. She too, is looking and waiting what will happen next.

Unknown to them that the enemies were going stronger

"why is she still in pale skin?" Gisela asked

she open her eyes, revealing a red eyes…

"no way" Shinou commented

"G-Geika?" Yozak utter

Her stares turn to Yuuna with a dangerous gaze… they were all back off

Seems like they were stuck in place… no one moves, even the puppet wasn't move

Yuuna look her worried

Kesha stand then float until they were a the same level

"Kesha" caring voice was said by Yuuna

"Kesha is death… gone" she replied, her voice change… even deeper… scarier

"no! the Kesha I once knew still inside this body" Yuuna replied

"I already told you, can't you understand?"

"no! I can still feel her presence! I swear I can bring her back!"

" .Ha. don't assume you can, because there is no one will be able to remove me in this body!" some gave Goosebumps on how she talks

"Yuuna! She's not Kesha you once, knew!" it was Shinou

On one can stop this

Yuuna and Kesha were going to fight? NO!They all thought

But they cannot do anything to stop it

This fight is between life and death

"maybe your right Shinou Heika, maybe we just don't let her wakes up" Gisela commented

"it already happens and we can never stop it" –Shinou

Kesha forms a dark power out of her hand

Yuuna attacks

Their powers were clashing making lightning in different colors out of the night

Breathe taking, no one really dares to move until it blast giving smokes

They cough and cough

Putting their eyes on their arm to cover their eyes

"Heika!"

"Yuuri!"

The smoke were vanishing revealing them both

Kesha's evil smile turns wider

She's wasn't the Kesha whom they know

"stop this" Shinou utter dangerously

He didn't said any words…

She again raised her hand and start attacking

Yuuna is making all things she can for defense

All of them watching were stood still

They hardly breathe

Those eyelids weren't closing

Their heart bump abnormally

.

Yuuri was hit and thrown to the ground

"Yuuri!"

"Heika!"

They run towards her

Wolfram take her to his arms and tries to wake her up

"hhhmmm" she whispered

Cough and cough

Their eyes were wide

She just release blood to her mouth

Even she, is turns her eyes wide seeing the blood

"Are you hurt? Tell me, where?" Wolfram asked

"Kesha…" a glitter liquid flashed on the corner of her eye, she's almost crying while looking at her

Kesha, on the other hand, holds her head, she's shaking

"aaahhhhhh!" she yelled

Until she lost her balance and was also hit the ground

"Kesha please remember all our happy moments!" it was Yuuna

"all our bonding! All our wishes!" she's crying

"I know you were still there Kesha!"

"STOP!" she's releasing much power leaving the shrine and everywhere an explosion that many couldn't imagine

"GO AWAY!"

"Kesha, remember? We both love doing something crazy? How's our magazine pictorials? How what our manager if you leave us?"

Then out of nowhere, a dagger appear on her right arm

"Please Kesha come back to me… to us"

""Wake up Kesha! No! don't do it! I can't see you hurting yourself!"

"Yu…Yuuna" she whispered her gaze shifted lower

She froze… blood… her own blood

She was cutting her arm

"Kesha…" she smiled sadly

"I… need… to wake up… though" she hardly said those words

Wind, wind is circling… you can see the dust made by those winds circling the necklace

Dark… Black and red… no maroon

Until… it shoot them and everything went black

"Kesha!"

"Yuuri!"

.

.

.

.

**Oopppssss! It wasn't finished yet… there still this last part coming hohoho… what do you think are they going to die? Both of them? Sorry if it was a long update... let's celebrate I'm now part of the teenage girls here and abroad lols… and my gift, here it is… hope you like it…. Sorry for the typos hehehe it was a little bit rush before my busy weeks hehhe... please give REVIEWS!**


	16. Epiloge

EPILOGE:

**first of all i want to to dedicate this to Allanes Jhane Manalo... bro thank you for everything, i miss you, i'm so sad your not in my 18th birthday... sad but it was alright hehe, i understand... next... also this is for each and eveyone of you, i made it the best of the best of the story i wrote XD XD alright hehe... this is the ending i really enjoy to imagine... it you doesn't want i'm sorry cause i mind already settle this matter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Yuuri's POV~

i woke up dizzy, darn what happen?

"Yuuri?" there was a male voice, it is so familiar

"Yuuri, you wake up?" i closed my eyes after the pure light glitter in my sight

"Yuuri if you must know it's been 3 weeks since you were sleeping and Gunter is so worried about you to death so better wake up soon" he added

i open my eyes, "Wolfram?"

"goodness! you finally woke up!, i thought you're going to sleep like forever"

"..."

he growled

"what?" i cross a brow gaze at him

"i said i thought you would sleep forever" while putting his two hands on his waist

"Kesha" i whispered

"what happen to Kesha?!" i tried to sit, my body was in pain, what happen?

"who's Kesha?!" he was so angry and i can see it

uh-oh

"another man of yours? or a woman?" he was really angry like a Volcano

"don't you know her, well she's..." i was cut

"Heika! you awake atlast!" a familiar voice ring into my ears

"oh Heika!" then he hug me like there was no tomorrow

"i... can't...breath" i commented, trying to take the air into my lungs

"oh sorry Heika, i really miss you!" then hug me again tightly

"hey Gunter, put your hands on my Fiance!" he shouted pushing him to me

"by the way, Geika wasn't been waking up" full of sadness was on his voice

"oohh" i bow trying to remember what happen

_"Yuuri!"_

_"Heika!"_

_"Geika!"_

_our body became a shield to protect all of them for the attack made by the stone in the necklace_

_my body really was hurting that time and i can see Kesha never moved until i lost my __conscious_

"yeah what happen after that?" i asked

i cross a brow, my hair were that long, right? but now it wasn't... and i have that now that male voice from my last life and my appearance

0_0!

i was like i came back being Shibuya Yuuri! what happen here?!

"Gisela tried to heal all those cut he receive on that night, the enemies were still not located but Yozak and Gwendal are into it so don't worry your self too much"

"alright" i commented lowering my head

"uhm Yuuri, i think you need to rest a bit" Wolfram's green eyes were sparkling in sorrow

"ok"

they both bow and take their lead outside

what really did happen, i have too many question on my mind

tsk,is there something that was wrong?

i mean that dream or a nightmare, was it?, it's like real, it didn't happen, didn't it?

do i look hallucinating while sleeping?

oh come on

but hey, they said 3 weeks sleeping

and Kesha... so it means that she was still Murata, it was only made on my mind?

jeez, what a dream, i think

"too deep" a voice

i look up, "Conrad" i almost whispered

"so you really do wake up"

"yeah but there something"

"huh?"

"i got this dream or nightmare when i was sleeping, Murata and I died and we reincarnated becoming a girl then fought..."

i brought out the necklace he gave on me... staring it... scanning

it illuminates a color blue sparkling... but i can see there's something more in this necklace

something hidden here... was it true? was that nightmare a prophecy that should happen that night?

If so, then we were just saved from that kind of destiny

but it may happen anytime

"Heika?" Conrad called me

"i would like to protect Murata, i think they were after him and they need something that can change the history" i added

"like what you said, all he got were bruises like he was trying to escape and worst was on his wrist, it was a cut like it was intentional"

"they need his blood for a certain thing"

"Heika?" he cross a brow

"nuh i was just thinking, where is he anyway"

"in his room at Shinou Heika's Temple" he answered

"i want to visit him"

"he was't wake up yet" he look straight into my eyes like he want to know something

i gaze away, sorry Conrad I'm not ready to tell you anyway, i wonder about Murata

.

~Murata's POV~

_"you die!"_

_Then out of nowhere, a dagger hit me_

_Then blood came out_

_"what?!"_

_"your being reckless, Daikenja" a playfull tone of voice come across my ears_

_Tsk damn this, I haven't seen he's coming! I cant believe I die on the place like this, it's nonsense, I wouldn't_

_"what do you want?" I asked, heaviness was on my voice_

_I can now feel the cold floor, I was sitting trying to balance_

_The man on my front smirked, " all I want is your….."_

_I cant understand the next words came out on his mouth_

_I heard some noises, their leaving me?!_

_What?_

_If I remember correctly, they still need something on me_

_What is it? I need to know_

_I'm no idiot not to know it, but what is it?_

_"Daikenja"_

_I look at the door_

_I saw Shinou, he was there standing, fire blazing on his blue eyes, he saw me lean on the wall almost fell, he then pick me up slowly…. Carefully._

_I can see regret playing on his eyes, why? Is there something wrong?_

_I gave up m last energy to talk to him… it seems I make my goal… making him happy and calm before I left,_

_Shinou, you deserve to be happy._

_._

The seen always play on my mind

This is painful, but I'm glad to accept it

.

ACCEPT MY DEATH

.

I see black… darkness, so I died again, huh? This is normal on me having hundred of lives, still, I think thi is quite great…. Seeing Shinou once again is the best…. I suppose

.

LIGHT

i can see the light now, what is that?

"Dai"

i heard a voice

"SH-SHINOU" i can't hear my words

"Shinou" now i can hear a little.

"Dai"

i can see those golden locks of his

"Shinou" i heard it clearer now

"your awake" he smiled, "your sleeping for a month now"

"month?" i cross a brow

"i can't give up on you yet" a playful smirk form in his lips

"i know you should find your own rest but nuh-oh as long as i'm here, you can't"

"seriously, you haven't change"

the door opens

"MURATA!"

a guy in a form of double black King came went inside

"Shibuya" i commented as i sit down on my bed

"how are you?" he asked worriedly

"i'm fine" i answered politely looking at those Barons entering in my room

"good! i'm really worried about you" he smile sheepishly

"oh wimp! you too were on the verge of dying!"

"aahh hehe" he scratch his head

"Murata-san!" a child voice rang giving me flowers, "for you"

"thank you Greta" i smiled

i sight

they look happy... and complete

"thinking...?" a familiar voice asked, i don't need to look at him cause i already know who's the owner

a smirked form in my face

"Dhalle, huh?"

he cross a brow

"so now i know"

he's smile form ear to ear

"yep hehe, wasn't it fun?"

"also tell her Blake miss her" gaze away

"she sure knew it" i gaze those Mazoku who were talking what to do after i fully heal

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**early Merry Christmas to everyone! and this is my gift hehe hope you like it!**

**.**

**so finally it is the finish... if you don't like... sorry hehe, that is what really it was... eerr i don't get what i said**

**but anyway**

**thankie thankie!**

**Paalam in Filipino!**

**Sayonara in Japanese! **

**Good bye in English!**

**and i don't know more of any language... just be it so uhhmm**

**.**

**till next time my dearest ones hehe**

**.**

**thank you for the support!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
